Past beginnings
by nighttime writer
Summary: [Four Brothers] Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and Jack Mercer all have to have a past right? Well here's their past, and events that led up to who they are in the movie. Full summary inside rr plz takes place before movie...for now
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's called Four Brothers and it's about four adopted brothers…but how did they come into Evelyn Mercer's hand. And what about Jack's past has got him so traumatized and Bobby so protective? Readd!

* * *

"Boy you look at me when I'm talking to you!" Dave Rhoden screamed angrily as he decked the small five year old sending him sprawling on the other side of the room.

The shouts coming from the house deafened the silent street as snow fell freely from the sky. Even the wind, which was howling erotically, wasn't loud enough to deafen the shouts. Bobby Mercer shivered involuntarily as he flipped his collar up walking faster down the abandoned sidewalk.

The sound of the man's angry shouts stopped Bobby dead in his tracks. His heard that voice too many times before. It was a sound of a drunken bastard who beat his wife and son half to death every other night. Immideately flashbacks of his past came rushing to him making him shake his head refusing to relive anything.

The sound of a sickening yelp brought Bobby back to his senses. The blinds were opened and looking up the window he felt sick to his stomach as he saw the man's foot connect with a lifeless body on the floor. Bobby winced.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME BOY?" the man's voice bellowed.

Bobby felt his fingers clench into his fist and felt his blood boiling. He spotted a small woman off to the side watching the man with a sickening grin on her face. She caught Bobby looking into the window straight at the boy and strutted towards the window. She glared at Bobby who in turn flicked her off before she closed the blinds shut.

Bobby shook his head angry and shoved his hands deep into his pocket staring at the closed blinds, seeing only his reflection against the window. It was dark out, and by now the snow was coming down too thickly to see past the street.

"Bobby Phillip Mercer!" Bobby's head snapped up at the sound of his name in time to see his mom walking towards him, his coat tucked under one arm, and his younger brother next to her.

"Hey ma…" Bobby took one last look at the house and sighed inwardly promising himself to investigate tomorrow before he headed towards the pair.

"Bobby! What on earth are you thinking walking around Detroit with only that!" she poked him hard grabbing at his thin t shirt disgustidly. "I have half the mind to leave you walking home with just that. And to think your curfew is when we eat dinner on a school night!" She was ranting by then, a clear sign that he was in trouble when they got home.

"Ma, ma, MOM!" Bobby said stopping her as she started bringing in pneumonia into her little rant. He took her hands out of the air for her and gently took the coat from under her arm a contagious smile on his face. "I'm ok ma. Besides let's go home before Jerry's black skin freezes off."

Evelyn Mercer took the opportunity to smack her oldest child on top of the head. "Respect your brother!"

Bobby rubbed the back of his head looking down frowning at the lady who stood in front of her. She was small, 5'3 at the tallest, and was graying around the front. He never understood where she got her energy as she started once again scolding him. She had looped her arm on either boys taking advantage of their body heat all the while talking over the howling wind.

"I don't even know where you went Bobby. What are you thinking? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She droned on and on.

"So Jerry!" Bobby cut short. He ignored the cross look his mother was giving him and looked past her head into his younger brother's eyes. "You're birthday on coming up. What are we doing?"

"Hockey?" Jerry suggested a grin on his face.

"Hockey!" Bobby agreed a similar grin on his face.

--- ------

Later

"Hey, Bobby," it was night and after a lot of begging Bobby had gotten off on extra chores and no television but he was still allowed out of the house, on probation for the next month.

"What's up Jerry?" Bobby shifted in his bed to drop his head down to look at his younger brother.

"Me and mom saw you looking into the Rhoden house. It was like you were in a trance or something. What was in it?"

Bobby ran his fingers through his hair. He studied Jerry for a moment in the dark. He was already a good inch taller than Bobby and both him and his mom knew that he was going to be at least three inches taller by the time he was done growing. Jerry's light chocolate skin tone glowing in the light of the moon while Bobby's own skin looked paler. The adoption never seemed more obvious than when they had been side by side each holding their mother's hand when they were younger. Most people used to whisper as they passed, much to both their horror.

They both were in the foster system for as long as they could remember, only finding permanent homes ten years ago with Evelyn Mercer.

"Nothing," Bobby decided not to tell Jerry. "well nothing for you to worry about."

Jerry nodded knowing that was the best he was going to get from Bobby. "Well," he decided to change the subject. "there's a party at West's, want to go? Mom's most likely asleep by now."

Bobby grinned and shook off his covers revealing a fully dressed self. He jumped from his bunk landing on Jerry's and quietly opened the door and tiptoed over to his mom's room. She was snoring lightly meaning she was probably going to be asleep the rest of the night.

Bobby tip toed back into the room in time to see Jerry grab a bag of weed and stuff it in his pocket. Bobby didn't say anything as he grabbed his shoes and looked out the window. The snow made a nice little cushion to catch their falls. He tried ignoring the weed in Jerry's pocket knowing that he couldn't tell his brother to stop selling. It wasn't a subject he could talk about with Jerry. They both grew up in the same places and deep inside Bobby knew that this was probably the only way Jerry was going to ever get money.

"I'll meet you outside. Hurry," Bobby whispered exiting through the window first.

He landed with a small plop in the snow and looked up to see his brother right behind him. He barely had time to move to the side before Jerry came down with a plop as well.

"Jeez! Try not to kill me Jeremiah huh?" Bobby whispered annoyed getting up and flipping his coat collar up.

"You forgot your jacket again?" Jeremiah asked indecorously. "Wasn't ma's ranting enough for you to remember it? It's like fifty below!"

"Don't you start on me too Jerry," Bobby muttered starting the walk to the familiar house about four blocks away.

The boys walked in silence knowing that it was best not to make any noise. A couple cars drove past them slowly each time both boys tensed fingering the heater they had each stuffed in their pockets. As the Rhoden house came closer into view Bobby felt intrigued to investigate.

He stopped right in front of the house and looked up into the window only to see his and Jeremiah's reflection and nothing else. Jerry looked at him confused before trying to push him to continue.

"Come on Bobby!" Jerry urged.

Bobby looked at Jerry and then the house and frowned. Movement from within the house caught both boys' attention.

"Come on Bobby!" Jerry said louder pushing his older brother forward.

"There's something happening in that fucking house and I don't like it," Bobby told Jerry turning back one last time.

"You can't do nothing about it though," Jerry warned him. He looked at Bobby and his eyes widened seeing the determined look on Bobby's face. "You can't do nothing! Bobby, you've got a good thing going on with mom. If you do anything mom might not want you no more and it's back to the system."

Bobby made a face at Jerry and scoffed. "Mom's not putting you or me back in the system little brother. She adopted us meaning she's stuck with us."

"But if you pull some stupid stunt you might end up in juvi, and mom can't save your ass with community service this time. Damn Bobby use your head!"

Bobby frowned. It was true. Last time he and his friends went out and trashed the school he had gotten away with thirty six hours of community service thanks to his mother who had somehow convinced the judge and the school that Bobby was sorry and that he just mixed in with the wrong crowd, even though everyone knew better.

"If I don't do something Jerry, there's a kid in there who's going to die!" Bobby told him.

"So what Bobby, you going to play hero now or something? Remember you're not going to get tried for juvi no more. You're 16 if anything you're going to jail once you fail. Come on just let it goo" Jerry nearly whined now stopping to face his older brother.

Bobby looked straight into his eyes and looked back into the house. "If I have to play hero...then I will. Listen Jerry, you know how bad it is. You've seen just as much as me so you know god damn well it aint right we let it slip when we could do something bout the fucker."

* * *

A/N: we need to know their past. This story is about their past and how Angel and eventually Jack will come into the Mercer family.

-liz


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: A little Jack interaction in this chapter. I'm sure you guys are loving it. Juss keep reviewing and it'll keep coming. I have like A LOT of this written out. I actually took this out of my 24 original page story, and I cut it down to make several different chapters instead of one so know that a lot has been prewritten. I just need reviews. So what sue me if I'm a review junkie. it's not killing anyone! D

* * *

"So you boys better be home by six," Evelyn told each boy sternly. "Angel will be here at seven and you two still got to clean the guest room."

Bobby and Jerry exchanged doubtful looks. The kid has spent the night a few times when Phil, their social worker, had picked him up from jail. It was mostly because he had ran away from his foster home, but he was gone before either Bobby or Jerry saw him the next morning.

Bobby scoffed. "What the hell kind of name is Angel?"

Evelyn smacked Bobby on the back of the head, hard. "Hey! You be nice. Now this boy's been through a lot. You need to make him feel welcomed. And I think you're still on probation Bobby."

Bobby rubbed his head where his mom had hit him. "Ma, that hurts you know!"

"Oh did it?" Evelyn said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Good! Jeremiah, we're celebrating your birthday after Angel settles in. No worries, we're still going to have your birthday."

"Yeah ma," Jerry said putting on his jacket.

Bobby was the first one out of the house as Jerry stayed behind a little to ask Evelyn for some extra change. They both hadn't eaten yet and Evelyn had told them to pick up something real little as to not spoil their appetite. She was cooking a special dinner for Angel.

"Jeez, I wonder who this Angel kid is," Jerry admitted Bobby stuffing his fist into his pockets as Bobby swiped a snowflake that landed on his jacket off.

It had started snowing again sometime ago, but both boys were getting restless waiting for the younger boy to arrive that they had continued bugging their mother until she finally paid them to get out of the house leaving her in their wake.

"I don't know but the kid's probably going to be some faggot. I mean his name says it all," Bobby told Jerry.

"I don't know. Angel? It sounds pretty cool…" Jerry defended.

"Yeah if you was some fairy!" Bobby said snickering.

Jerry shoved Bobby who was not anticipating the shove and fell off to the side with a plop, in the snow. He felt the wetness starting to seep through his thin clothes and yelped jumping up trying to wipe the rest of the snow off him. Jerry was laughing uncontrollably off to the side as Bobby flapped the snow off like a chicken without his head.

"Bobby, you're the one looking like a fag right now," Jerry said between laughs.

"Fuck off," Bobby spat out angrily grabbing a handful of snow and hurling it at Jerry.

Jerry ducked and laughed even harder. "Besides isn't it time for your ballet lessons sweetheart?"

Bobby felt his face turn beet red as he ran towards his brother. "Oh shit!" Jerry yelped running away.

"Yeah that's right you better run!" Bobby yelled chasing after his brother.

"They say white boys can't jump, they can't run either!" Jerry called behind him.

He was nearly a good half block away from Bobby and Bobby was already starting to slow down. Jerry continued running until he felt a snowball connect his back sending him stumbling forward. Bobby was next to his side a few seconds later falling beside him laughing as Jerry spat out the snow from his mouth.

"I'm still your big brother Jerry. You remember that," Bobby sighed with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Jerry grumbled getting up.

He helped Bobby to his feet and together they walked towards the convenient store located on the corner a few blocks over. Their usually bought the turkey here and it was easiest to steal the candy they left on display there.

Outside of the convenient store Bobby spotted the Rhoden car and jabbed Jerry discreetly nodding his head to the car.

"Shit that's the Rhoden's car," Bobby said speeding up his pace.

Bobby looked into the car and frowned. There was nothing out of the ordinary in it. A car seat that looked almost brand new, a half hidden heater, which wasn't out of the ordinary in that part of Detroit, and a make shift toy guitar.

Bobby looked down at the tires which looked brand new a mischievous smile on his face.

"Jerry watch my back," Bobby said from the other side of the car.

Jerry turned around in time to see his brother duck down near one of the tears, a switch in one hand. Jerry cussed out loud and looked inside of the store, no one was paying and there wasn't anyone around to witness anything.

"Bobby you're stupid. That's what you are, stupid," Jerry whispered angrily pulling his brother away from the car.

Bobby shrugged and didn't say anything letting his brother ramble on. He led them both into the store when Jerry grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him back out.

"Whoa!" Jerry grabbed Bobby by the shoulder. "What you have planned?"

"Nothing," Bobby responded. "We're winging it!" a mischievous grin crossed his face.

"We're always winging it!" Jerry said annoyed.

"And it works don't it?" Bobby said opening the door.

Jerry frowned, but followed Bobby into the store. It was a small place, only two small isles long and a small deli thing by the back. Bobby had no troubles spotting a blonde boy in the middle of the small makeshift toy isle, a plastic guitar in hand, strumming the non existent strings.

"There's who we're looking for," Bobby whispered pointing subtly to the kid.

"That's Rhoden's kid," Jerry stated.

"No shit Jer," Bobby said his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Jerry didn't have a chance to say anything back. Bobby had completely forgotten him and had already knelt down to be face to face with him. A look of surprise crossed the young boy's face, nearly sending him jumping into the air.

"Hey kid," Bobby said casually.

Jerry took a good look at the boy before turning around in order to not let the boy see the anger flashing through his eyes. He was tiny, no more than seven or eight with a mop of messy blonde hair falling wisp between his eyes. His left eye was almost swollen shut, and his lip was swollen, with a deep cut. He had tiny old and new bruises running down his arm making it a sickening blue purple combination.

"Relax we aren't going to hurt you," Bobby said gently. "Just wanted to say you're pretty good on that guitar. What's your name kid?" Bobby asked.

The boy stole a glance over to the man in the corner who was reaching in for a six pack of beer paying absolutely no attention to him. He looked down at the guitar and picked at some of the excess plastic on the corner.

"J-J-Jack," Jack stuttered quietly not daring to meet Bobby's eyes.

His voice was soft, nearly a whisper. His eyes were on the ground while his hands continued picking at the guitar.

"Jack? Hey Jackie, my name's Bobby, and this is my brother Jeremiah. I just came over to ask you what you were playing," Bobby said gently.

"A ch-ch-chord," Jack stammered out.

"I bet you the toy guitar in the car was his," Bobby said looking up at Jerry who nodded in agreement.

"D-d-do you want to play?" Jack asked Bobby, his eyes wide.

Jack took off the guitar strap and handed Bobby the guitar who took it uncertainly. Jerry's eyes were watching over at Mr. Rhoden who was now looking around an angry look plastered on his face.

His eyes narrowed down to see Jack next to Bobby.

"Hey you little shit come here, and help your old man out!" Jack's father said looking behind him towards Jack.

Jack jumped in surprised. His eyes wide and fearful as he slowly made his way over to his father.

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" Jerry said firmly.

"Yeah you piece of shit, show the kid some respect," Bobby added.

Dave looked at each boy surprised before dropping a six pack in the small boy's hand. "Mind your own business hoods," Dave spat out.

He pushed Jack hard towards the counter. Jack, who was caught off guard, flew forward, the six pack crashing all around him. He looked down, tears evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered almost immediately.

"Now look what you did you little shit. You can't do nothing right!" Dave screamed shoving the boy into a shelf. "I have to do everything myself!"

Jack cried out in pain and Bobby saw red. He knew that boy on the ground all too well for his liking. He's seen the fear in Jack's eyes as he neared his father. The way he was uncertain with his words, and stuttered through his own name. That was him once. He knew what it was like to be there in Jack's position.

"You fucking asshole!" Bobby yelled storming towards the man.

"Oh here we go," Jerry muttered before following in his brother's wake. "Think about this Bobby."

Jerry grabbed Bobby back at the last second right before he attempted to punch Dave in the jaw. The man behind the counter who had just come from the back jumped over the counter holding Dave back. It took nearly all of Jerry's strength to keep Bobby from attacking the older man as he spat out every cuss word combination imaginable.

"Don't you fucking hurt your kid like that. Fucking piece of shit. You aren't even suppose to be a father you shit bag I'll beat the shit out of you!" Bobby yelled as Jerry held him back.

Jack had crawled over back to where Bobby had discovered him seconds before, his hands back on the guitar. He was stuttering through an unfamiliar song, softly at first, until he was wailing over the screaming, his eyes shut, and his fingers moving wildly up and down the guitar chords

"I'll kill him if I want to. He's my kid!" Dave yelled.

He stormed past the two brothers, intentionally hitting Bobby's shoulder a six pack to replace the one Jack had dropped. "Come on, look at the mess you made shit bag."

"I'm sorry," Jack said quietly once more dropping the guitar and running towards his father.

Dave nearly bitch slapped Jack hard over the head, a sickening smirk on his face as both Jeremiah and Bobby winced despite themselves.

"Did I tell you you can speak!" Dave yelled at the boy.

By now Jack was a beet red, new bruises already replacing the old ones, and his knee bleeding from earlier when he had crawled over the glass. Jack shook his, earning him another smack from his father.

"Speak!" Dave yelled.

"N-n-no…?" Jack responded unsurely.

Dave studied his son for a moment. His eyes flashing over to Bobby's as he grinned. Both brothers felt all their appetite leave them as Dave patted Jack's head hard.

"Good boy."

Once the sound of squealing tires were hard Jerry let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding in. That was what had Bobby so pissed off about their neighbor. The family usually kept to themselves, never associating themselves with their other neighbors, and now Jerry knew why. He felt sick to his stomach knowing that what he had been going through before he met up with Bobby in the Mercer house other people were going through. Not only other people, Jack was going through, and it was worst. This was actually Jack's father, the person who created him, hurting him beyond the unimaginable.

"Let it go Bobby," Jerry said quietly when he saw his brother kick the glass angrily.

Bobby shook his brother off frustrated. He took the guitar and went to the counter to pay for it. "Give me the money Jerry," Bobby said.

"But it's for food…and I was going to buy some candy" Jerry nearly whined.

"Ma's cooking you fucking pig. You can stuff yourself at home," Bobby spat out angry.

Jerry knew better than to talk to Bobby when he was this upset. He fished the money out of his pocket and let Bobby snatch it out of his hand. The employee didn't say anything when he counted the money. Bobby was five dollars off, but the last person who had fucked with Bobby while he was in a dangerous mood was still missing a tooth. Jerry followed Bobby out of the store quietly. Once they were out of the store Bobby took a cigarette from his pocket and took a deep drag from it. He took another before he felt calm enough to talk without his voice breaking or snapping at Jerry.

"Damn it Jerry!" Bobby cried out passionately. "I'm going to kill that mother fucker!"

"Calm down Bobby," Jerry ordered once again.

"NO! Did you see the kid! He looked horrible. You know Rhoden's fucking ass meant what he said about killing Jack. It's not if he wants to Jerry, its going to be WHEN he wants to," Bobby yelled running his fingers through his hair frustrated.

"Well talk to mom about it later on," Jerry said in a tone that left no room for Bobby's voice.

The rest of the walk home was silent. Bobby had smoked about two cigarettes in a row by the time they got to their lightening his third only to have Evelyn take it out of his mouth and stomp it out.

Angry, she had sent Bobby to clean the guest room himself, and Jerry to set the table and get ready first, which was fine for Bobby. It left him alone in his thoughts. Jerry was right. He had no right trying to help the kid. He might even be worse off now that Bobby had stood up for him. Besides, he wasn't Bobby's business. Thoughts whirled through Bobby's head.

"Bobby?" Evelyn stood in the doorway watching her son wipe away a stray tear.

Bobby had been so absorbed in fluffing the pillow that he hadn't notice his mother who was standing there watching him worriedly.

"Huh?" Bobby looked up surprised.

"You know Bobby, I think they pillow's pretty fluffed up. Don't you?" She asked gently coming into the room.

Bobby looked down surprised to see the pillow in his hand. He scoffed and set the pillow aside. Evelyn had sat on the bed and patted for Bobby to do the same like so many times before.

"What's wrong Bobby?" Evelyn asked gently.

"Nothing ma," he replied stubborn as can be.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Evelyn tried looking at Bobby's eyes.

When Bobby looked away she gently put a finger under his chin and made him look at her. "Look at me Bobby." She let go and Bobby held the look. "What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked again.

"People are shit!" Bobby spat out. "You have to do something about that Rhoden asshole from cross the street ma!" Bobby stood up and started pacing the room. "They're hurting their kid!"

"Bobby," Evelyn said gently grabbing a hold of her son. "I know your past has been a bad one before you came to me. As with Jeremiah's, as with Angel, but you know, not everyone's a bad parent."

Bobby shook his head. "No ma, this parent is."

Evelyn nodded. Bobby used to tell stories, a lot of false stories when he was younger, it was on his file. She decided to trust Bobby this time, "Ok Bobby, we'll figure it out tomorrow why don't you sleep on it tonight?" Evelyn said.

Bobby shook his head. "You don't believe me."

"Yes I do," Evelyn defended.

"Then why do I have to sleep on it?" Bobby demanded squishing the nerf ball he found.

"Because it's 6:45 and your newest brother is coming and I want a nice dinner. Ok?" Evelyn explained.

Bobby pouted and Evelyn laughed at his childish antics. "Fine."

Evelyn smiled and gave Bobby a quick hug. "Now you get ready for dinner. Oh! And no cracks on Angel!"

"I can't promise you anything ma," Bobby grinned.

Evelyn rolled her eyes but accepted Bobby's response knowing that it was the best he was going to get. The doorbell rang just as soon as she got down the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Well thanks to those who did review me. I know you guys are loving it. So shouts to those who did review me. if you dont want to see this then be a buddy and juss skip down and click the review thing on the bottom of the page. This might take awhile...Read and submit a review telling me you read it por favor

**Nikki **- **My couz, you've been reading my story, so continue doing so, and review me some more. Love yaz**

**Darkdestiney200 - yeah that was Jack in the house, as you can tell. Just tell me what you think and do me a favor and continue reviewing. I love your story. (if anyone wants another good four bro story hers is kick ass!)**

**Madam Marble - thanks for liking the story, hopefully you'll like this chapter as well. Review tell me what you hated, tell me what you loved, say anything! **

**Gillian - heeey, I'm glad you wanted me to update. Hope this satisfies you. Continue reviewing for me **

**OTHlover04 - i'm assuming one tree hill? if so, that's a kick ass show! really is! anyways, glad you love the story, and I hope this was soon enough. Please review more as well! **

**Christie - alright you junky p ! here's your update. I hope it suites your need. Juss review me and I'll continue with this story! **

**zanderbaby45 - I'm glad you like what this story is about. I really want to know what happened in their past, and I really want to develope more of the Bobby, Jack relationship as brothers, even though it was stronger than the other relationships in the movie. I also want to talk about those days when they did all used to live under one roof and what eventually happened to make everyone move away. So please continue reading, and reviewing for me! **

**Chloe - I'm glad you're liking it so far. And I'm happy you want me to update soon. It makes me feel loved ! anyways thank you for your review, and do me a favor and review this chapter as well. **

**my lj friends who read it and commented on lj-**

**repayment - thanks for liking it **

**ashley - great that you came to the community looking for some fics because I love writing fics!**

**gillianjar - hopefully you liked this chapter as well. **

phew, that was a lost of people. lol. well if you're still here check the story and review me why don't you. c'mon what could it hurt? I'm a review junkie, that don't update unless people tell me to. I'm not ashamed of it!


	3. Chapter 3

A./N **Wow...i never knew begging for reviews would get me reviews. Yes sadly I do look at reviews, I do love them oh so very much. I'm trying to respond to every reader out there. I'm sorry if you are reading this late or reviewed late and I didn't give a shout to you. I'm sorry, but review anyways please.**

**Disclaimer - I own this story line, andI own Phil, and Ralph and other people my mind has created. Hate them love them,I'd hate Ralph, oh andof course Dan Rhodenpersonally, but whatever you do,DON'T SUE! just read. Any questions?**

* * *

"Hey Evelyn," Evelyn opened the door to see Bobby and Jerry's social worker on her porch, a small boy next to him.

Phillip, Bobby and Jeremiah's social worker always brought kids over to crash. For the past couple of months though, Angel's been coming in and out of the house continuously. He was always spotted hanging with the older of his foster brothers from different homes, but they had recently gone down on a big drug bust sending them to jail for the next fifteen years. Since then the boy had been periodically crashing at the house while he moved foster home to foster home around the Detroit area and surrounding suburbs only to be picked up once again at the police station. Finally Phil had decided to contact Evelyn on setting him permanently in the Mercer family.

"Hey Phillip," Evelyn looked down and smiled at Angel. "Angel, it's a pleasure to see you before midnight"

"Uh huh," Angel said coolly.

Angel's eyes were cool, hard almost, as he subtly took the house in. It was small, much smaller than the other houses, and the couch looked even more worn in with the light on, than it did off.

Ralph, his last foster father, had finally gotten sick of him and called his social worker dropping him off in front of the local D.C.F.S. where he worked. He had stayed with Phil for a night before Phil had told him that he might have found a permanent home for him.

-Flashback-

"Get out of my house! I'm sick and tired of you causing this family trouble!" Ralph yelled at Angel.

Angel shrugged, his cool exterior showed no emotions. Inside however he was broken. Ralph was just like all the others. He broke the record though, it had only been two weeks since he moved in before he was being kicked out. By now Angel hadn't even unpacked knowing there was no longer any use to it. He was used to moving in and out, never bothering to settle in any longer.

"Will you at least drive me to D.C.F.S?" Angel asked coming out with his backpack already ready.

Ralph had willingly skipped dinner to drive Angel back into the city where Phil worked. It was late and they had just caught Phil coming out of the small building. The snow was spraying once again over the area, and Angel's thin hoodie couldn't stand up to the cold. His gloves had holes in them making them useless. Ralph looked like he could care less as he stepped in front of Phil surprising him momentarily.

"Take him," Ralph pleaded.

"Angel?" Phil looked down to the boy who kicked the snow around his feet.

"I don't care. I could stay out here if you want," Angel muttered.

"Mr. Riiyan, I'm not sure if you're aware, but there aren't any place I could put him this late at night," Phil tried explaining.

"I don't care! He's not my problem anymore. Here, take this, this is what I found in his room," Ralph handed Phil a small hand gun.

Phil shot Angel a death glare. Angel shook it off as if it was nothing.

"Tell me what sane healthy ten year old boy carries a gun!" Ralph demanded. "He puts my family in danger Phil, I don't want anything to do with him anymore."

With that Ralph turned around and walked away, never bothering to look back. He sped out of the parking lot leaving a flabbergasted Phil and a very cold Angel in the dust.

"Well c'mon then," Phil sighed looking down at the boy. "I guess it's my house for the night. I'll make some calls in the morning, see what I can do."

He made a move to put his arm around Angel's shoulder, but he ducked out. "Whatever."

"Oh, and if you don't mind I'll be keeping this," Phil said unloading the gun.

"Whatever."

Later that night Angel had found himself awake on a different couch. His eyes bloodshot from the tears he cried when he was sure Phil was asleep. That was one less chance of finding a home and not ending up in the streets. He had moved in and out of so many different public schools and foster homes that faces blurred together.

Phil woke up and went downstairs to start breakfast. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see Angel asleep still in the clothes he was in last night. He shook his head and made his way into the kitchen. Angel was a nice kid, but he didn't understand why he caused so much trouble.

He was smart, but had a temper, and a mouth that always got him into trouble. Smooth and persuasive Phil had always taken a liking to the young boy, trying to place him in houses that might do him some good just outside the city's limits. It didn't do any good though, not being able to take the city out of the boy no matter how far away he took him from the city.

"So, am I homeless now?" Angel walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

Phil snapped his fingers an idea coming to him. He smacked his head wondering why he didn't think of it before. He had always been placed in the Mercer's home late at night. He should of thought of placing him there at first. Evelyn had already met him a couple of times, and Evelyn even promised that he was always welcomed into the house.

"I'm going to go make a call, you eat, shower, and dress up," Phil ordered.

He ran to his office, picked up the phone, and dialed the number he's known so well. After all, he had to call it every other month to tell Evelyn to pick up her boys from jail.

-end of flashback-

It didn't take long for Evelyn's heart to melt once she heard Angel's story. She didn't hesitate in saying that she would sign papers to make her his legal guardian for as long as he needed. There had been too many people who walked in and out of Angel's life, just like they did her other two boys.

All Angel needed was older brothers. All he needed was a second chance, and Evelyn was more than willing to take him in as long as he wanted. She wasn't going to walk out of his life like others did his.

"Please come in," she moved to the side to let both come through the door. "Jerry will show you to your room Angel."

Just in time Jerry came down the stairs, Bobby's shirt in his hand totally oblivious to Phil and Angel who were looking at him curiously. "Hey ma, you know if Bobby still uses this?"

Evelyn shook her head and nodded her head towards Angel. Jerry blushed and threw on the shirt before jumping down the rest of the stairs. "Oh hey!" Jerry said surprised. "You must be Angel!"

"Maybe" Angel asked defiantly.

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "He's going to be like Bobby isn't he?" Jerry moaned.

Phil nodded. "Oh yeah," he said. He patted Jerry's back. "Good luck."

"Jeremiah, take him to his room please, and introduce him to your brother. Phil and I need to talk in private," Evelyn said taking Phil into the dining room before Jerry could rebut.

"So you're staying for good huh kid?" Jerry asked looking down at the boy.

"Until someone gets tired of me," Angel muttered.

"Naw, my mom said she was adopting you like she did me and Bobby, so I guess you're staying for good." Jerry led his way up the stairs.

"Yeah, well don't hold your breathe," Angel said coldly.

Jerry laughed inwardly. He was definitely staying for good. He knew no other foster mom who took more lip than his mom. He had a mouth to match Bobby's.

"So you're the new kid huh?" Bobby asked coming out of his room to see a boy trailing Jerry closely.

Angel looked at him and Jerry. "You guys are brothers?"

Jerry and Bobby nodded. They had gotten use to the reaction, and were sick and tired of it.

"Cool," Angel grinned.

Bobby took a liking towards the boy immediately. He was tough, he could handle himself easily. He felt his thoughts going back to the boy in the middle of the small store humming softly to himself strumming on the guitar and thought foolishly why they boy couldn't be like the one standing in front of him.

At the dinner table Angel looked lost as Bobby and Jerry took their place at the table.

"Angel you said here," Jerry pointed to the empty chair across the table from him.

"Angel, you can say grace tonight," Evelyn said taking Angel's hand as Angel took everyone else's lead.

Bobby held out his hand for Angel to take and Jerry took Bobby's other hand. Together they bent their heads down and closed their eyes.

"Um…dear God, thank you for the food in front of us, and um…" he looked up to Jerry for help.

"Thank you for keeping us together," Jerry added.

"Thank you for having ma find us," Bobby added looking over at Evelyn who smiled proudly.

"And thank you for sending us Angel to watch over," Evelyn added.

Angel looked up surprised, but if anyone saw it they ignored it and they all sat down. Bobby and Jerry were digging into their food. Angel looked at them unsurely. Bobby saw the look and decided to welcome his newest little brother. He took his plate and put a load full of food equivalent to both his and Jerry's plate combined onto Angel's plate.

"Eat up," Bobby said.

Jerry looked at the plate and suppressed a laugh. Evelyn looked at Bobby sternly, but her eyes danced with laughter.

"Come on, if you're a real Mercer you'd be able to finish that in no time!" Jerry said laughing.

Angel looked horrified at the stack on his plate, but didn't say anything and took a whole lot and stuffed it in his mouth.

Thirty minutes later they were all done eating and waiting for Evelyn to bring in the pie. Angel had completely finished the entire plate much to everyone's amusement. He was nice enough, and didn't bite as much as they thought he would. His answered started off as yes and no's and the family was ok with it knowing that he would warm up to them eventually.

"So, how long you've been in the system?" Jerry asked curiously.

"I don't know…" Angel said quietly. "I've been in the system all my life."

"Same here," Jerry told him.

"Same here," Bobby added.

"Ok, this pie is suppose to last at LEAST one day!" Evelyn said looking at the boys.

Bobby laughed. "Yeah right ma, if you wanted it to last a day you shouldn't have showed us it until tomorrow."

Evelyn frowned. "So Angel," Bobby started casually. "I asked Jerry this questioned, and now I'm going to ask you this question. Are you a fag?"

Evelyn was cutting pieces to give to the three boys when she paused smacking Bobby hard over the head.

"God damn ma! Why do you always hit my head?"

"Because you NEVER use it!" Evelyn said.

"Naw, I'm into chicks, not dicks," Angel smiled mischievously earning him a smack on the head as well.

"Yeah, you belong here," Bobby said laughing as he and Angel rubbed their heads.

"I'm the only sane one here," Jerry muttered accepting the piece of pie from his mom.

Later on that night they all headed up to Bobby and Jerry's room passing around the nerf ball from either side of the room. Bobby was on top of the bunk bed passing to Angel while Jerry counted his money for the week.

"So what do you guys do around here for kicks?" Angel asked getting bored.

Bobby looked at the time and shrugged. "Nothing, for now, ma don't let us out after 9."

"That don't stop you half the time Bobby," Jerry told Bobby.

"Shut up!" Bobby said dropping the nerf ball on Jerry's head.

"Man what the hell was that for?" Jerry demanded.

"Because I felt like throwing it. What now?" Bobby said dropping down from the top trying to stare Jerry down.

Jerry took the ball and whipped it back at Bobby. Bobby duck and it hit one of the lamps knocking it to the floor.

"Nice job Jerry! And next time aim for the TV," Bobby muttered.

Evelyn came up the stairs upon hearing the glass and frowned when she saw the three boys trying to clean the glass with their hands.

"Out, the three of you before you hurt yourselves," Evelyn shooed them out of the room.

Bobby nodded and smiled innocently taking the nerf ball as he left. They all reconfigured at Angel's room. Bobby threw the ball at Jerry who in turn ducked having it hit a frame hanging on the wall having it shatter to the ground.

"Nice job Bobby, next time aim for the window," Jerry said a smirk on his face.

Evelyn came into the next room and frowned. "Ok do you boys really need a time out at this age?"

Bobby gave an angelic smile and Jerry said sorry. Angel threw his hands up in the air. "I had nothing to do with it!"

Bobby started walking towards Evelyn's room when Evelyn stopped him. "Hold it Michael Jordan. You have the worst aim in this house if you break anything in my room you're grounded until the end of the school year!"

"But it's only November!" Bobby whined.

"You got it," Evelyn said going back to their room and cleaning the mess.

"Fine!" Bobby pouted. He led the other two down the stairs and grabbed his hockey stick which was in the corner of the living room where he'd thrown it a couple of days ago. The puck was still on under the couch where he'd hidden it from his mom. "Let's find a pick up game tomorrow. 'Til then," He dribbled the puck in and out. "Let's practice."

"You know mom's going to kill you if you break one more thing," Jerry said grabbing his hockey stick.

"Same goes for you little brother," Bobby muttered concentrating on keeping the puck away from Jerry

"Take my old stick," Jerry said noticing Angel who simply stood then watching them.

Angel grabbed the stick from the corner and frowned. "Are you guys insane hockey in the house?"

Jerry smiled and stole the puck from Bobby. "Better than his other ideas. Football, baseball…"

Bobby took the puck from Jerry and swung it towards the sofa cushions just as his mom was coming down with laundry. "If you guys are playing hockey I suggest stopping now. And no baseball, fighting, football, basketball, rollerblading, and water balloon fights ok?"

Bobby frowned. "Then what could we do?"

Evelyn dropped the pile of laundry and looked at each boy who looked back curiously. They all returned her stares with a blank one. She muttered something uncomprehendable to all the boys before moving to the bottom of the stairs and picked up Jerry's backpack. It was slightly heavy and a pen fell out. Evelyn bent over and grabbed the pen before going over to Jerry and dropping his backpack besides his feet. She then went over to the couch and grabbed Bobby's backpack, which still had a tag on it. She shook her head when she felt it light. She opened the backpack only to find it empty except for a few sheets of crumpled paper at the bottom.

"Where's your homework Bobby?" Evelyn asked.

"It's in there," Bobby said. "It's a bit folded."

Evelyn looked at her son indecorously and fished out the crumpled paper from the bottom. It was turn and the black ink was wearing off. The original date, which was nearly a month ago was scrawled messily on top along with Bobby's name, but otherwise there looked like it had been long forgotten in the bag.

"This?" Evelyn asked. She unfolded it to see the corners were torn off.

"Yep," Bobby said proudly.

Angel and Jerry looked at Bobby. Angel cocked and eyebrow, and Jerry laughed. "Dude Bobby, that shit looks like your homework from kindergarten," Jerry said.

Bobby shot him a look, but it only made Jerry laugh harder. "Bobby, this cannot be your homework," Evelyn said dumping it back in the bag.

"Why?" Bobby demanded walking over to her and snatching his backpack away.

"Is this how you plan on turning it in?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bobby asked confused, before blushing as his family shared a laugh at his expense.

"What's wrong with it?" Bobby demanded.

Jerry fished it back out and un-crumpled it, reading the distinguishable words. "Please answer these questions as you are reading pages three ten through three thirty in your American History book."

Bobby snatched it from Jerry and reread it himself. He looked up, "since when did I have US History?"

Evelyn threw her hands in the air, "I give up!" she said making Jerry and Bobby laugh. She picked up the laundry, before quickly remembering something and snatching a magazine from under the hamper.

"Jeremiah, God does not like these kinds of magazines under your bed," Evelyn scolded him showing him a magazine she found under his bed.

"Ma, that's not Jerry's," Bobby said taking the magazine and starting up the stairs.

"Give me that Bobby!" Evelyn shouted up the stairs. "There's no talking sense into that boy is there?" She said frustratated. "Jeremiah, go and get that magazine for me. If I go I'm likely to hit him over the head again."

Jerry nodded and started up the stairs. Minutes later a sound of glass shattering made Evelyn roll her eyes. "Why do I even keep breakables in this house?" she muttered picking up the laundry hamper and continuing on her way to the laundry room.

Angel looked up the stairs but before he could follow Evelyn had him by his shoulder turning him back around. Angel curiously followed her leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Laundry?" Angel asked.

"This is one of your chores in this house Angel. We have a list of chores the boys and I alternate on. This week is my week to do laundry. Next will be yours. I don't know it gives this house a sense of organization amongst those two knuckleheads upstairs. Evelyn winked at Angel as if she was sharing a secret, and Angel smiled.

"So do you have any clothes I need to laundry?" Evelyn asked turning to face the boy dumping the last of the colored in the machine.

Angel looked down, and Evelyn immediately regretted the question seeing the boy tense up.

"My uh…Ralph, my old foster dad, kind of threw my clothes into the river a while back, after he got mad at me. These are just hand me downs from the other kids I used to live with…" Angel said his voice quiet and unsure.

Evelyn took a good look at Angel and frowned. "Hmm…you and I need to go shopping for some new clothes for you. Well never mind, you take your clothes off and go upstairs and tell those two that you need to borrow some clothes. Those are filthy. Change into their clothes and throw those out. No use doing the laundry with that."

Angel smiled relaxing immensely as he ran upstairs to join his two brothers.

"Uh, can I borrow some clothes," Angel asked Jerry and Bobby who were on the floor cleaning the last of the broken clock on the floor.

"Yeah, lower drawer," Jerry said not bothering to look up.

"Mine's in the upper right drawer," Bobby said emptying the dust pan into the garbage.

Angel opened the drawers to see old clothes, which looked new in comparison to what he was wearing. It must have at one time fit either boys, but they both grew out of it but never threw it out. There was a wardrobe of clothes in the drawers. Angel grabbed the crappiest looking ones from the pile.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked taking the clothes from Angel's hands.

Angel looked up confused. Bobby threw the clothes he picked out the window to land on the ground. "Those were shit." Bobby explained.

Bobby dug through the drawers a bit before coming out with a completely different outfit. Angel looked at Jerry and Bobby uncertainly. It was the newest thing in the drawers. It looked like it had only been worn once.

"Here you go little brother. It's the best we got in the house, so sorry if it's a little crappy," Bobby said throwing the clothes over to Angel.

"But these are new," Angel said surprised.

"Whatever, their yours," Jerry waved his surprised off dropping to his bed.

"How?" Angel asked not being able to completely comprehend what just happened.

"Well what's mine is yours," Jerry said easily.

"Yeah, same here little brother," Bobby said looking down at Angel flashing a grin.

"What's that called?" Angel asked.

"One of the two golden rules in this house," Bobby told Angel.

* * *

A/N: Its about that time again to break out the rhythym and the rhyme! lol ok im done trying the marky mark songs. which by the way i prolly didn't get right anyways. Ok here's another chapter for all you crazy fans out there D jp jp..hope you guys liked it i loved the feed back! u guys are too good to me. but seriously the reviews kept me sane and kept me writing. i have a lot of this story prewritten, but im surprised because this is the most ive ever written for a fanfic. I have A LOT written up already im just putting it in pieces because I like the reviews cuz im a review whore. yes i know, i'm sorry. Well Angel's in this one. Jack's coming in the next one again, a small appearance, a teaser if you may... 

**ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ THIS PART, SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM AND JUST REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE UPDATING! **

**chelsea - Of course I'm going to continue with it! I hope you'll review again next chapter! **

**podkanye - thanks for the encouragement and support. continue reading and reviewing please! **

**othlover04 - hmm, you know whenOTH will be back for the next season? I hope it's soon. Thanks for the review! I'd love to hear from you again **

**jendrake - you bet I'm going to write more! In fact I'm good to go for another couple of days even if I don't write more, but it doesn't mean you should stop reviewing. Continue reading continue reviewing. thanks for the first review and welcome! **

**Blush - interesting in a good or bad way? Hopefully you like this chapter. Please review again, I'd like to hear your opinion **

**maigain - well you're rad! D ! I will update soon, just please review as well, I'm happy you like it!Oh and thank you for your first review!**

**DraginHeart14 - I would like to read your story. I'm sure yours is going to be awesome and blow mine out of the water. I hope you continue reading the story! It's nice to have your review. Post your story! oh andwelcome, thanks for your first review**

**Chaigrl - at first i thought that said CHIA because of those CHIA pets. Anyways I make fun of my aunt because her hair looks chia pet-ish, but I love how you love how I fit the characters like a puzzle. It's great to hear from you! Review some more por favor! Thanks for the review for the first time! **

**Lovebuggy - Thanks for liking their history. I just really thought the flaw about not telling us about their past really bugged me when I was watching the movie, so I decided to write this. Well, thank you, and I hope you like this chapter too. I'd like to read another review from you soon,I love your first oneD**

**Spoongirl1 - You'll def see more of Jack and Angel, in fact this chater was almost dedicated to Angel. Hopefully it met your expectations for now. Garaunteed to change as their characters come into focus. The backdrop is being set up right now. Please come back and review! Thanks for the first review, welcometo my story**

**Zanderbaby45 - I can't wait for more reviews either! Thanks for the last one! **

**Darkdestiney2000 - are you kidding! I love your story! Yes, I do also love how Bobby is protective of Jack. My brother never lived with me (adoptive, paper issues) anyways, I also wish I had Bobby in my life but I guess I always have friends, who are just as good as brothers/sisters as they need to be.I'm happy I made your heart jump, but you know your story has been awesome! I've been periodically checking if you updated just in case fanfiction busted and didn't send the email. Please review again, your feedback is mad important to me. Thanks for the other reviews!**

**kpstar25 - I love your review! Thank you for telling me you read it! Review me again for this chapter please! Welcome **

**Chloe - Poor Jack! Yeah, he was rocking at a young age! He's my favorite rockstar I'm sorry Jack broke your heart. I'm sure he'd wanna piece it back together for you. D thanks for your review, and thanks for saying you'd review again! here's your chance! Thanks for you other reviews**

**Nikki - Mi Prima! You enjoying my fic couz? Yeah well you better. I'll update when you get me my beanie visor thing! ...ok maybe not that far from now, cuz that'll just be never. hahah love you couz **

**Danielle - Thanks for reading, and continue reviewing please! **

**MadamMarvel - we'll see about continuing it all the way up to the movie. I was thinking "The gun shot rang through the air momentarily freezing time and space before Jack made a blood hurling scream bringing the brothers back to reality" the end... LOL...no I'm jp jp, i just made that up off the top of my head, Please dont hurt me! I'm sorry! lol...thats really not going to be in any part of this fic, that was pure and simply just for kicks. sorry madammarvel I'll make it up to you. but please review me anyways **

my past reviewers -

Where have all you gone? Actually one, but :sigh: hope you like this chapter and I hope you review me for this, because your feedback is important to me. I love writing, and I can't help it, but please help me keep at it. I'm tired it's 2:36 in the morning. I shall update in a couple of days, you'll have it by Sunday at the latest, since school is starting up and the junior year is going to be hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - WHOA! That's a lot of reviews you guys! I was sooo happy, like a big high. I totally wish all my reviewers and readers the best. Please review me some more because your reviews keep this story alive! Hopefully you guys will like it!**

* * *

Angel sat up in bed that night, sleep not coming to the young boy. He felt weird in other people's clothes, much less ones that didn't have any holes in them. He was used to hand me downs, but these hand me downs almost felt new still. The sounds of laughter could be heard in the room across the small hall, and a light flickered on snapping Angel back to reality. Angel looked out the slightly opened door to see Jerry tiptoeing to his room. Bobby flashed a flash light into Angel's eyes and Angel squinted.

"Sorry princess, we're you getting some beauty sleep?" Bobby teased when he saw Angel squint.

Angel looked up annoyed and shook his head. "No?" Angel whispered.

"Come on, you want to know what we do around here for kicks little brother?" Jerry whispered. "Well put on some clothes and let's go."

Angel shrugged and looked down at his new hand me down clothes. "Where are we going? What's wrong with these?" he asked he pointed at his shirt.

Bobby and Jerry looked him over and frowned. "Nothing if you want to freeze to death," Bobby said. "You need clothes?"

Angel nodded his head looking down embarrassed. "No worries kid, ma always made us keep clothes for all kinds of occasions anyways. Come on," Bobby said leading Angel quietly back towards their room.

"Here," Jerry threw some clothes at Angel. "These should fit you. It's Bobby's."

Bobby nodded towards the clothes and Angel took it hesitantly. "Where we going?" he asked unsure.

"Just showing you what we do for kicks. Don't worry we're not ditching you in the middle of nowhere little brother," Bobby said noticing the worried look on Angel's face.

Bobby felt a burst of anger surge through him when he noticed he had hit a nerve. Angel was scared of being left alone. Angel was good at hiding what he was thinking, but Bobby had been there and done that enough times to know what subtle actions would tell him what he needed to know. It had only been a couple of hours since he had met the kid, but he immediately felt responsible for him just as he did Jeremiah.

Angel nodded uncertainly. "Ok…" he put on the clothes and Bobby handed him a jacket.

"Shit Jerry, we gotta go through the front door this time," Bobby muttered looking at the fall.

"Why?" Jerry asked. "Angel can do it," Jerry said pushing the window open.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Bobby asked indecorously questioning his brother's sanity smacking him in the back of the head. "You're going to make your own little brother jump that?"

"You make me do it!" Jerry said in his defense.

"You're fucking fourteen and five foot seven. This kid is ten and four foot seven!" Bobby whispered screamed.

"Fine!" Jerry said rubbing his head where Bobby had hit him.

"Ok let's just go out the front door. Ma's probably asleep anyways, so she won't notice," Bobby said looking at the two younger boys.

Angel and Jerry nodded understandingly. Bobby went down the stairs without making a peep and opened the doors. Jerry urged Angel to go who looked real hesitant eyeing Evelyn's door nervously before following Bobby down the stairs. Jerry went quickly and they said nothing until they reached the next block over.

"Ok, our goal is to keep you alive," Bobby looked down grabbing Angel's hands. "And staying out of jail. Capeesh?" Bobby asked Jerry.

"Well, where we going?" Angel asked looking up.

"What I do around here for kicks. And what I better not see you doing around here for kicks. Places I mostly hang out in and Jerry, but I better not spot you anywhere near these places," Bobby warned.

Angel nodded. "Ok."

They walked a couple of blocks before they got to the convenient store. It wasn't a bad place, but it wasn't wise to go on your lonesome. Bobby went in his hand securely tight on Angel's hand as he felt for his heater on the halter. He saw Jerry feel for his own heater and he nodded his head slightly to show Bobby he had it.

Jerry and Bobby never really thought about using the gun to intentionally kill someone. It was a self defense kind of thing. They knew how hard the streets got, and they knew how easily it was to be mistaken for someone else. It was also a good way to ward people off. The Mercer boys were never known to fight fair.

"Place one, pretty safe, but you need to be with someone at all times. Ask me or Jerry, we'll bring you if you need. Ask ma if we don't say yes," Bobby said grabbing for some candy.

"And pout a lot and give puppy dog eyes," Jerry added.

"Now what?" Angel asked as Bobby held his hand tightly weaving through the isles.

"Now I'm getting chips," Bobby said reaching for a bag of twenty five cent chips.

"I'm getting me some Kools," Jerry said flashing the Indian guy behind the counter a fake ID.

"Yo Saddam, I need to pay homes," Bobby called out showing him his chips. "Unless you want to give it to me free."

"My name's Manuel," the man behind the counter said.

"Whatever!" Bobby said dropping twenty seven cents down on the counter.

"Two of you no out this late Miss Evelyn will be mad," Manuel said warningly.

"Yo! I'll listen to you when you can speak English Saddam," Bobby said walking out with the bag of chips.

"Dangerous hoodlums," Manuel called after them.

"Man shut the fuck up punk," Angel said annoyed.

Bobby and Jerry looked down at Angel and smiled. Manuel looked down in shock. They exited the store laughing their heads off.

"Yeah your definitely a Mercer," Jerry said laughing.

"Mercer? What's a Mercer?" Angel asked cocking his head up.

"Mercer, a no good juvenile delinquent that spends half his time on the streets, and the other half at home having their head chewed off by ma," Bobby explained

Jerry watched the car pull over at the end of the street and gulped. Angel and Bobby watched Jerry as he headed off towards the car, a hand out of his pocket in a less than subtle manner.

"Damn it Jerry!" Bobby said. "Who the fuck are these people?" Bobby asked pushing Angel behind him and grabbing for his own heater. "Hey, Angel, go back to the store. Ask to go to the bathroom or something I'll come get you there. Whatever you do, stay out of sight!"

Angel looked up at Bobby who already seemed to have forgotten he was there as he caught up with Jerry, his hand near his heater. Bobby's heart pumped as they both neared the car, making a mental note to kill Jerry later.

"Sup boys?" Bobby asked coolly leaning onto the car.

"Hey Bobby," the older of the two in the car recognized the older Mercer. "You keeping off the ice?"

Bobby shrugged. "Yeah, what can I say, I was kicked off the league." Bobby licked the corner of his lip coolly, making him looked tougher. "So why you need to talk to my brother, Wes?"

Wes signaled for both boys to come into the car. Bobby nodded taking the time to give Jerry a death glare as he held the door for his brother. He gulped knowing that this wasn't good.

Bobby sighed and sat on the back coolly nodding to the guy in the front who tried eyeing him down. It took nearly all of Bobby to not beat the guy to a pulp for even trying.

"It seems your brother missed a couple of payments," Wes looked at Jerry through the rearview window.

Jerry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He knew Bobby had his back, but he didn't know who would have his back once Bobby started nagging him. He could see the blind rage in Bobby's eyes as he fought for control of his emotions.

"That right Jerry?" Bobby asked his voice full of fake surprise. "You don't keep up with them payment of yours?"

Jerry gulped. "Yeah, demands a little slow this month."

"Bull fucking shit Jerry! You better not be fucking stealing from Sweets kid, or I'll pound you to a fucking pulp," Wes warned.

"Don't worry Wes. I got my brother. He'll get your money in by the end of this week. I'll make sure it," Bobby promised.

And that was that. Bobby's word was always set in stone. He may have been many things, but he was never one to break a promise. Wes nodded and Jerry felt his heart beat faster, if possible.

"Alright, and what collateral do we got?" Wes asked turning to looked at Jerry.

Jerry started to take off his watch when Bobby stopped him. Bobby took off his rosary necklace that his mom had given him and handed it to Wes reluctantly. "Be good with that shit, my ma gave it to me."

Wes nodded knowing how much Evelyn Mercer really meant to the boys. They talked again about useless facts and gossip that both knew they wouldn't remember. Bobby and Jerry sat as coolly as possible, hands still subtly over their heaters.

"Well, Jerry and me got to go," Bobby said opening the car door.

"Well here," Wes handed Jerry a bag full of pills and another full of weed. "Sell this shit this week. If you don't sell I'm not carrying you no more. Sweet's looking for blood kid, and it sure as hell ain't going to be mine." Wes told Jerry.

"Yeah, well just make sure he don't get my brother's blood and we all good Wes. I'll check you later," Bobby said closing the car door shut.

Wes nodded and started off leaving the two boys in the snow. Jerry suddenly wished he was in the car when he saw the look of blind rage take over Bobby.

"What the fuck are you thinking? You are getting way too comfy getting in bed with these fucks Jeremiah!" Bobby spat out.

"Fuck you Bobby. I'll do what I gotta," Jerry said starting his walk back to the store.

"You fuck yourself punk!" Bobby grabbed Jerry whirling him around. "Hey kid, you know you that you better not be talking to me like that. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you talk to me like that."

"Jeez Bobby, just stay out of my life!" Jerry yelled shrugging Bobby's hand off.

"Fucking bullshit Jerry!" Bobby spat out his hands curled into fists besides him. "I told you not to fucking mess with this shit, it'll fuck you up real good, and here you fucking up and you don't even fucking see it! God Jerry, I see too many fucking good, smart kids on the street getting fucked up with the shit you're selling!" Bobby cried passionately.

"Calm down. We need to get the kid," Jerry said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Bobby scowled angrily, but didn't say anything else. He stuck a cigarette between his lips taking a long drag. He felt anger surge through him, an untapped protective side coming out as he stole glimpses of his brother off to the side. Angel was in the back like Bobby had ordered.

"I swear to fucking God Jerry, you touch one of those shit you're selling and I'll beat your mother fucking brains in so bad you will wish to fucking God that those shit killed you before I laid a hand on you," Bobby muttered.

"Yeah, yeah," Jerry said forcing a smile on his face as he waved Angel towards them.

"Freeze! Don't move!" A cop said through the speaker.

Bobby groaned inwardly. They had been walking in circles for nearly two hours now, when they decided it was time to go home. By now it was probably two thirty and both kind of forgot what Detroit curfew was.

"What's the problem officer?" Bobby asked turning to face the cop car.

"Mercer! Why am I not surprised to see you two out this late at night?" the cop asked opening the door. He searched Jerry first to find the drugs and the heater. "Why am I not surprised?" he repeated.

"Any day now Nick. You can stop fucking feeling up my brother," Bobby said angrily.

Nick immideately stopped. He walked over to Bobby and nearly pushed the boy on the car, nearly breaking the car window. "What the fuck Nick!"

"I'll take this heater," Nick took Bobby's heater out and unloaded it, stuffing the gun in his own pocket.

Bobby shrugged indifferently. "Whatever."

Nick returned to searching Jerry and grabbed the drugs out of his pockets. "What do we have here…?"

"What does it look like dipshit?" Bobby spat out.

"What about you kid," Nick looked down at Angel who looked up, a cool indifferent look similar to Bobby's on his face.

"What about me?" Angel spat out.

Nick rolled his eyes and searched the boy quickly finding nothing. "You another of them Mercer boys?"

"What if I am?" Angel questioned.

"Ok…all of you into the car now!" Nick opened the back door and all three reluctantly climbed in.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Once they got to the station few cops who knew them rolled their eyes at them and continued on with their buisiness. Some even giving each other money on bets they made.

"Alright boys, you know what the deal is," a cop from behind the desk said taking the phone from behind the counter and placing it on the counter for Bobby to use.

One phone call was all they needed. Bobby felt almost reluctant to wake Phil up as he dialed the number he knew so well.

"Phil, yeah it's Jerry, Angel, and your favorite person!" Bobby said into the phone.

"Where are you guys?" Phil asked rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. He looked at the time. "Never mind," he said. "I'll get your mother and we'll come in a few minutes. Let's have something new this time. You're last excuse of we slept walked to the party is getting old."

"You know I appreciate it really," Bobby said as he hung up the phone.

He looked back towards his brothers and grinned. "Yo Luis! You still working in this shithole?" Bobby called to the police officers.

"Mercer sit down and shut up," a cop said passing the teenager.

"Make me!" he said back.

"Boy you're looking at one very long rap sheet for tonight do you want harassing a police officer to be added on the list?" the cop asked.

"Oh no please add that on my Christmas list instead," Bobby said sarcastically but sat down next to Jerry who looked terrified.

Bobby looked towards Jerry who looked like he was in his own different world, a somber expression on his face.

"Hey little brother," Bobby said gently.

"Ma's going to kill me," Jerry said worriedly.

"Naw, I'll handle ma. You just get the money," Bobby told Jerry.

Angel looked up from where he was sitting in time to see the cops bring in a small blonde boy into the station. "Check it out…who's the kid?"

Bobby and Jerry looked up. There was the same blonde headed boy from the store being led in towards them. New bruises everywhere and his nose still bleeding slightly. He looked terrified as he was led to the bench facing the three brothers.

* * *

**A/N: heeeey you guys. I love your reviews so heres the shout to all you guys out there! I'm sorry if I messed this up but you know I love you guys! Please review again! If you don't want to read this kindly scroll down and just press review for me so I know you guys are still liking the story! **

**Reviews:**

**NoOne – thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter! Continue reviewing please!**

**TheMercerSister – of course I'll check out your fic! Hopefully you'll review this chapter too!**

**Zoe – You're very much welcomed! You don't know how much you made my day when I read your review. It was awesome! So thanks a lot and please review again!**

**Angel871 – Hey, what are brothers for? Thanks for liking my story, and please review again!**

**Jessica – Well here's an update! Just review again please!**

**Nicole – heeey couz. Love you for the review…hate you for everything else D. lol jp you know I love ya kid. Juss keep reviewing me.**

**xOxHeavenSent – I hope you love this chapter, and I'm sorry Jack's not in it until the very last, but don't worry, Jack's definitely going to be a big part of the next chapter! Review again!**

**OTHlover04 – heeey faithful reviewer! Well hopefully it comes out soon because I can't wait! Well hope you like this chapter as well. Review again!**

**Kpstar25 – Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but hopefully you'll like it all the same. Please review me again! Keep reading!**

**Maigain – where does your pen name come from? I like the word rad too. LoL…well hopefully you think this chapter is a good one too. Review again!**

**Podkayne – I'm glad it made your morning better! Also, I'm happy you think I'm finding the character's voices. Please review again!**

**Manic p – well here's another chapter for you! I'm looking forward to another review**

**Jessica – sorry no jack in this one, but review again and you'll definitely see Jack in the next one. He's half the chapter! so review!**

**Zanderbaby45 – hey! Well thanks for loving the story, and if you review you'll see Evelyn mad! Man oh man do these boys know how to create trouble. Please review!**

**Lovebuggy – yes, junior year is horrible for me. Way too many homework well hopefully you like this chapter too. And I'm not sure if I'm going all the way up to the movie, actually truth be told I never really thought about it. But now that you mention it I'll have to think about it. Maybe add a couple more chapters to this already long story! well I hope you like this chapter, and review again please!**

**Darkdestiney2000 – Where's your update! I love your story! It's awesome. Oh and I love your new one too! I was thinking of doing something like that but nevermind because your story is completely what I was thinking. Please update soon both stories! Oh and a review would be nice as well**

**Supercaptain182 – It's good you think it fits with the movie. That's what I was aiming for, for their past and their present to make sense. It doesn't make sense that they are goody goods the entire story though, so I hope this still keeps them in check. Review and tell me what you think**

**Shadieladie – omg TOO funny! I was laughing when I read your review, but that's a good thing. I'm totally loving the fact that you still follow the story and didn't know what movie this is. Well it's four brothers, the one with Mark Wahlberg and Tyrese Gibson, Andre 3000, and of course Garrett Hedlund. If you get a chance you should watch it. But you don't have to to follow this story, because its before the movie. Thanks for the review all the same! And please review again!**

**Blush – Thanks for the advice! Hopefully this chapter you like as well. Please tell me what you think!**

**Chloe…again – hahahaha….no I love your reviews so much don't be no stranger. I'm happy this is keeping you pumped up! All the reviews are keeping me pumped up! So please review again!**

**this is the part you review! **

**-Liz**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow 70 reviews! That's awesome! You guys I'm like going to cry because I'm sooo happy! Lol ok now I sound insane! No, but seriously your reviews been helping me through a lot. You guys have no idea. This story, well to be honest this is the one story that got me staying grounded…my outlet. I really can't be doing this without you guys. Well I'll stop speaking, and I'll get to your chapter now. Please review! and On with the story!**

* * *

"Jack, you can sit here ok champ? Don't worry your dad is coming soon," the cop said gently.

"I'm s-s-s-sor-r-ry," Jack sat down dejectedly.

"It's ok kid, your dad was just really worried about you. He called several times looking for you kid. Consider yourself lucky, I don't know a lot of dads who do that for their kid," the cop told Jack kindly.

Once the cop was gone Bobby jumped from the bench and went over to the kid. He knew better than to believe the cops story of his dad being worried about him, especially with the confrontation down at the store earlier that day. Jack looked horrible, as he nervously played with his hair, which was falling in wisps in his eyes. The blue green eyes that had Goosebumps appear on Bobby's skin were huge and scared.

"Hey kid, you remember me?" Bobby asked bending down on the floor to meet Jack's eyes.

Jack nodded and quietly stuttered, "y-ye-yeah."

"You want to tell me what happened to you?" Bobby watched Jack tense up.

"I w-was a bad boy. I deserved to get h-h-hit. A-a-and so h-he h-h-hit me," Jack said his voice breaking.

"Why?" Bobby asked his voice soft.

"Be-be-ca-us I pe-ed wh-when I w-w-was…," Jack frowned stopping, frustrated, his fingers dug into his bruised arm as he tried sputtering the words out.

"It's ok Jackie, take your time," Bobby said patiently.

"I tr-i-ed t-to go t-to the ba-a-ath-ro-om b-bu-bu-but he-e s-sa-id I co-o-uldn't, a-a-nd I d-di-dn't wa-a-ant to dr-i-ink it ag-a-gain s-so I peed in the b-b-ush," he sputtered out, his face red by now whether from frustration or embarrassment Bobby didn't know.

"He made you drink your piss?" Bobby asked having his voice an active higher than his normal tone trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Jack nodded not meeting Bobby's eye. It was a good thing though, for Bobby was seeing red, his anger reaching boiling point. He got up and started pacing a little to keep the anger from coming out. He stopped when he noticed Jack watching him fearfully.

"Jack you don't deserve to get hit ever," Bobby told the boy.

"Y-yes I d-d-do. J-j-ack always g-g-get hit. Jack bad boy," Jack said his eyes closed shut repeating it over and over again.

"No you don't Jackie never deserves to get hit," Bobby said looking at Jack's eyes.

"J-J-Jack deserves to get hit!" Jack muttered shutting his eyes tight and starting to rock back and forth. "Jack bad!"

"NO!" Bobby said gently. "Jack never deserves to get hit!"

"C'mon kid, Bobby's right," Jerry said comfortingly.

"No! D-da-daddy loves me a lot, a-a-nd he d-d-does it only when Jack's a bad boy. Jack bad boy," Jack told Bobby.

Angel looked at the kid and muttered, "Jack needs to stop referring to himself in the third person."

Bobby knew his mom would be here soon, and so would Phil. Phil would save Jack. Anyone could see it. He was an abused kid, mentally physically, there was no way this boy in front of him could live past the age of seven if his dad continued to pound on him merciless like he did. He saw the look in Dave's eyes. The look shook him down to Bobby's soul, as he watched Dave pet Jack as if he was some dog. He felt sick to his stomach as Jack allowed it, accepted it.

"Jackie? Is my son here?" Dave's voice rung throughout the station relieved as he spotted Jack on the bench.

"May I help you sir?" a police officer came up to the desk.

"Yes, my son. Someone called my house and said they found my son," Dave slurred his words together.

The charade had everyone in the station fooled, everyone except Bobby and Jerry who saw who he truly was earlier that afternoon. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, which meant he was drunk. And under his calm appearance he looked angry.

"I h-h-ha-ave to go now," Jack said quietly jumping off the seat.

Jack jumped from the seat and made his way slowly towards the man. He looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs as he looked up slightly before bending his head down again.

He followed his dad out of the station. Unflinching when the man shoved him forward almost making him trip over himself. "Get in the car Jack. I'll come in a few minutes."

"I knew you were a hoodlum," Dave said pointing to Bobby who straightened up his thumb hooking onto his belt loop making him look tough.

"You seriously can't believe this guy's bullshit," Bobby shouted pointing to the Dave.

"Officer would you please tell this boy to stay away from my son?" Dave said no one in particular.

"You're a fucking asshole! I swear to fucking god you touch your kid like that again I'll beat the shit out of you!" Bobby yelled from his spot.

Bobby's eyes met with Dave's and he felt his eyes boring holes into Bobby's own head.

"Mr. Rhoden, I think we've all had a long night. Jack should get into bed and rest. You should too. These boys won't cause you anymore trouble," the sergeant reassured the man stealing a moment to give Bobby a death glare.

Dave glared at Bobby who refused to be stared down before stomping out of the station. Seconds later a yelp followed by a squealing car could be heard outside. Bobby plopped down next to Angel, his head spinning as the last five minutes replayed in his mind.

Jack was hurt, and abused. He couldn't even speak right because he was always second guessing himself, and no one cared. He was at the police station and they didn't bother to ask where he got all his bruises from, why he was wearing clothes with holes in them. No, they just handed the boy back to the abusive bastard like he was some thing instead of a person.

"Bobby?" Evelyn's voice snapped Bobby back to reality.

He looked at the time, it had been an hour and a half since he had gotten there. It was already two thirty. The precinct was almost silent now, everyone was half asleep. They were waiting for their mom and Phil now. One of the officers had immediately recognized Jerry and Bobby and had taken them out before they could get booked. He knew that both boys were generally good people, maybe not good Samaritans, but good people nonetheless.

Evelyn's voice brought all three boys back to reality as she rushed into the station falling to her knees to examine each boy.

"Angel are you alright?" Evelyn asked cupping his cheeks turning him both ways to take a better look.

"Yes ma'am," Angel said accepting her hug.

"Jeremiah?" she did the same to Jerry.

"Yeah ma," Jerry said shooing her off, but giving her a quick hug when she gave him a look.

"Hey ma," Bobby said tiredly. "I'm sorry ma," Bobby said immediately looking down ashamed.

"Are we done here?" Evelyn said dusting herself off.

"I'd like to talk to you a minute Evelyn," the cop who had taken the boys under his wings said.

He led Evelyn to a separate room shutting the door shut.

"What's up Roger?" Evelyn asked easily.

She had sat down on the chair her forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Nick's found some drugs on Jerry," Roger started. "A gun on both the boys, and it's really concerning. Now before you start," Roger's hand was up in protest once he saw Evelyn's mouth open to speak. "I know these boys are good boys, and I know that maybe they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but I can't keep covering for them."

"I understand," Evelyn nodded sadly. "What's going to happen now?"

"Well, Bobby took me aside earlier while Jerry was in the bathroom, and told me he had slipped the drugs into Jerry's jacket, and that those were truly his," Roger stated.

"…and…?"

Roger sighed and set Bobby's file on the table. Sixteen years chalk full of information hidden in the file. Countless duties of community service, a couple months in juvenile hall when he was only seven after nearly beating his older foster sibling to death. Bobby didn't have the greatest of records, and both knew that. One more strike on Bobby, and he could possibly wind up in jail.

"I'm letting him go for today. But I'm serious Evelyn. I can't keep covering for that boy," Roger sighed.

Evelyn smiled greatfully. "He isn't a bad boy. Really!"

"Yeah, yeah. All three have community service," Roger said opening the door. "Clean the park and graffiti on the trashed playground. I already talked to my boss about it, and we pulled a couple of strings. Oh!" Roger shut the door again. "Bobby seems to have a problem with your neighbor. They went at it earlier…"

"Which one?" Evelyn asked curiously.

Bobby hadn't really minded the neighbors, and the neighbors never really minded Bobby anymore than they had to. He never caused them too much trouble except for the occasional drive by with the paintball gun, which by the way she had confiscated a long time ago.

"Dave Rhoden was in here earlier to pick up his son," Roger explained.

"Rhoden? Why if you don't mind me asking Roger," Evelyn asked now alert.

"The kid wandered off at night. I don't know, you know how kids are. Rhoden picked up his kid, and on the way out they kind of argued a little. Talk to him about it," Roger said opening the door and letting Evelyn out.

Evelyn came back to see Angel half asleep leaning against Jerry. She scooped up Angel into her arms, letting the boy fall asleep with his head on her shoulders.

Angel brown eyes fell to the floor and his dark features betraying his big eyes as it looked sad. "Am I going back into the system now?" Angel asked sleepily.

Evelyn looked towards the boy who had already fallen asleep before even hearing her answer. The older two brothers looked tired and she took a quick glance at the clock to see it was already three thirty in the morning.

"C'mon you two," she said turning her back to see her older boys examining their feet shifting from side to side. "Let's go home."

Phil had waited outside for a smoke. "So what happened?"

Jerry shrugged and looked at Bobby who usually explained everything to their social worker anyways. It hadn't even been two months since they last saw him. Usually it was because he was dropping off a kid temporarily. But lately he's been dropping off kids somewhere else only bringing the real hard headed kids by their house. But he always had time to pick them up from the jail. It saved him a trip in the morning Jerry once said.

"We were on our way home Phil. What can I say? Cops love the Mercer boys," Bobby shrugged.

He reached for a cigarette from his pocket and was even about to light it when Evelyn called from in front of them, "If you start smoking in my car Bobby I will make you walk."

Bobby scoffed but jammed the cigarette back into his pockets. "Your lungs don't need any more damage than what you've done to them already." Evelyn added.

"Yeah well as your social worker and as your friend," Phil started. "I don't think it's wise that you two still get yourselves in any trouble. You're almost eighteen Bobby. These stunts of yours have got to stop!"

"Shove it Phil. Listen, you need to do me a favor," Bobby said changing the subject.

Phil gave Bobby a questioning look. "What?"

"Check out the Rhoden house for me. There's something wrong with that family. The kid's too fucked up to be normal," Bobby told Phil.

"What makes you think this?" Phil asked.

"Because Rhoden came down here with an even more fucked up kid than what me and Jerry saw at the store," Bobby exclaimed.

"I'll get around it tomorrow," Phil said reaching his car. "I'll come by tomorrow, and you can show me this house, and what not."

Later that night after Evelyn had set Angel into bed and Jerry had said goodnight she pushed Bobby into the dining room where she knew they were both in for a long night. Bobby had never slept after getting picked up from jail. Neither did Evelyn. It soon became a little ritual for them to have ice cream and spend the night in silence, or a some small talk that stayed between them.

"So you going to tell me why you always get into trouble?" Evelyn asked Bobby as she handed him his cup of ice cream.

Bobby gladly took the cup and took the spoon into his hand and took a lick. "Nothing happened ma."

"Bobby…" Evelyn's voice drawled it out looking sadly at the boy. "I know your smart Bobby. But I don't understand why you don't use your head!"

Bobby looked down ashamed. "Sorry ma," he said genuinely.

"I know baby. You always are," Evelyn said.

Evelyn's heart reached for her oldest. Bobby was so much more different than Jerry. He was so much angrier about his past. He was always the one with the short temper, and never really thought about the consequence of his own actions. He always fought in school, and always talked back to his teachers. On school report cards they always wrote about him needing to clean his act, or behaving rudely. Every single time his report card came in the mail a look flashed through his eyes killing a little more of whatever innocence he may have had left. Everyone in his school had already given up on him. Evelyn knew she was the only one who hadn't. His social worker had stuck Bobby in her house because no one else had wanted him. No one else saw through his hard exterior. No one else bothered.

"Maybe you're better off without me," Bobby said quietly.

His defenses were down and his tough guy attitude no longer present. When Bobby first came to her house she used to listen to him late into the night when he thought everyone else was asleep. He would whimper in the bathroom, the water running to drone the noise out.

One night she decided to confront Bobby. It was the night after Bobby had gone off on one of the older foster kids. It was the kid's last night and Bobby was snapping more than usual. In the end the boy had enough and tackled Bobby to the ground only to have Bobby punched him busting his jaw.

-Flashback-

"Bobby?" Evelyn knocked on the bathroom door alarming the eight year old boy.

"I'm done," Bobby opened the door and stepped out. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked worried.

"No," Evelyn said as she waved off his concern. "Why are you awake so late?"

He shrugged and studied the floor. "I couldn't sleep."

She smiled making the boy smile uncertainly as well. "I couldn't either. Come on, let's get a late night snack you and me."

Bobby followed Evelyn down the stairs quietly. He hated to admit it but he liked spending one on one time with his foster mother. She was a lot nicer to him than any other person. She looked at him different.

"Ma," Evelyn looked up at Bobby. He was the only one in the house who ever called her mama. It was something she never forced upon any of the others or even Bobby.

Truth is told she was already carrying out the adoption papers, but she didn't want to get his hopes up so she kept it quiet for the time being.

"Yeah baby?" Evelyn said taking a spoon full of ice cream from the bowl.

"Maybe I'm better off not being here," Bobby had tears in his eyes.

Evelyn gasped out in surprised before taking the young boy into her lap, rocking him gently. "Non sense, Bobby, you very much belongs here."

"No I don't," Bobby sobbed out. "I don't belong anywhere."

"Stop Bobby. Shhh baby, it's ok," she said stroking his hair as he sobbed. "You belong right here you hear me? You belong right here."

-End of flashback-

"Bobby," Evelyn said gently trying to meet Bobby's eyes which was looking down on the ground. "Bobby, look at me," Bobby's eyes slowly traveled up to meet her eyes. "I'm not better off without you. I never will be. I love you Bobby you know that right? It doesn't matter whatever everyone else thinks. I love you and Jerry loves you, and Angel already does too. You belong right here in this family."

Bobby nodded uncertainly. "But I'm always causing you trouble…"

Evelyn waved off his excuse. "Baby, I knew you were trouble the minute you walked into my door." Bobby looked down again and bit his lip. She reached out and lifted his chin with her fingers. "But I also knew you'd be a joy to have around. I knew that you were smart, and that you were something special, and I'd be a damn fool if I let you go."

"I'm sorry," Bobby said again.

"Bobby," Evelyn said looking at Bobby taking the frozen beans from his hand so he could look at her. "Bobby…I love you."

Bobby looked over at his mom and searched her eyes for any sign of betrayal. All his life he never heard those words said to him except from Evelyn. No one ever gave a shit. No one thought he'd care.

"I love you too Ma," Bobby said finally.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it'd be a cute little ending for a chapter because next couple of chapters…oh wow…shoot man, next chapters are action packed drama filled! Well review this one and you'll get the next one in a couple of days. Yeah school's really starting to annoy me. My parents are bugging me too. Oh well there is always fan fiction and my fateful reviewers! And as always if you don't want to read my feedback to my readers scroll down and hit review and review me! I love the reviews!**

**Tanithlilitu – it's ok that you didn't review chapter one! I hope you like this chapter. A little more Jack, so um please review again!**

**Mithrilxmoon – Jack's in this one. You like it? Bobby might have slipped out of character a little towards the end, but I needed people to see how much of a good person Bobby really is despite all the bad ass attitude he fronts. Please review again!**

**Chelsea – well I updated this time! Please review me again so I'll update some more!**

**Chloe – SORRY! Hahaha, but was the wait a little worth it? Hopefully you like this chapter, get ready for the next ones they are great! Please check back and review!**

**Ashley – Here's Jack! Well he'll be back in a couple of chapters, I just needed to set him up, and show how really bad off he is. Although, I think I already got that first couple chapters, you'll see what I mean! Please review again!**

**Maigain – oh that's awesome! One of my friend's name is Megan. Cool, a peral huh? Well you're rad for reviewing! Wanna keep reviewing for me**

**Darkdestiney2000 – I think the writers of Four Brothers made you love Jack, like there was no possible way you wouldn't. But yeah, I love sarcasm too! Bobby shows a lot as you can tell, but he was sarcastic in the movie, so it works! Fights with your dad? This story is getting me through fights with my parents too! We're having this little debate on when I should start looking at colleges, and well this story is helping me through their little annoying, "don't go to an expensive college I want my retirement money phase." Well review please!**

**Jessica – I hope its not like crack's side affect! I hope I fulfilled your little craving for now. Don't worry more to come soon!**

**FastFuriousChick – by any chance did you love The Fast and The Furious? Because if you did you're not the only one! I just love those kind of stories where the reality shifts itself into prospective you know? Well I hope you still think this is great. Please review soon! (preferably this chapter p)**

**NoOne – Do you think this is a great chapter too? I hope you do! Review again! Really! (I like reviews, can you tell?)**

**Lovebuggy – he's six, I don't think he can do that much to get him into THAT much trouble. Well I hope not! Review again. I tried rereading and editing it, but I bet there'll be some more grammar mistakes. Sorry grammar isn't my strong suit. Please review!**

**Karategal – oh trust me, I hate Jack's father too. But don't worry, he'll get it soon! Ok…maybe soon is an overstatement. Hahaha, but he will def get it. Please review again! Oh and I can soo totally see them doing that too! When I saw it I'm like…wait…I see them doing this yesterday! Lol did that make sense?**

**Themercersister – I updated! Where's your update! I love your story! By the way this girl's story kicks ass too! Major props to you! Review please!**

**Chaigrl – Kind of, the explanation isn't real clear, but as we get farther on, you'll realize what Jack meant, and you'll have flashbacks coming chapters, so you'll see in due time. Hope you like this chapter and review and tell me what you think**

**Alyssa – I left you there so you can review D! Lol, but hopefully, this chapter is kind of an end to the first part you can almost say, not really, but this one ended with no cliffhanger that I know of besides the continuing Jack one, but that'll come to write itself soon too. Review tell me if you're still hooked**

**Zanderbaby45 – You think I still got it? Tell me what you're thinking I'd like to know what you're thinking please!**

**xOxHeavenSent – I hope you caught Bobby's age in this chapter! Tell me if you still don't know, or just review me because you love the story! I just like hearing from you again!**

**adrenalineaddict – I think everyone was mad they killed Jack because he was the youngest of the Mercers, and that he was really the one on screen that made you want to just hug him! Tell me what your thinking please!**

**Zoe – Just a little (Jack fan) LOL! Well I hope you do enjoy this, and I hope you're intrigued to find more about Jack out.**

**Othlover04 – thanks for the review to let me know you're still reading!**

**Shadieladie – wow! I'm so proud of myself for keeping a reader who didn't even watch the film yet. But yes, Jack will be a major character in this story. So big he needs an introduction! Lol…well tell me if this got you confused a little, I'm sure it did to a lot of people!**

**review and tell me what got you thinking, I"m sure you guys got questions about what happened to Jack, and if I could make it clearer, but you'll see what he means in the coming chapters! Just tell me what you're thinking!**

**Blush – Was it worth the anticipation? Review please!**

**Spark10413 – Here's an update! How about another review?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well what are you guys thinking? Read tell me what it is you guys are thinking and i'll update!

disclaimer - btw I don't own these characters don't sue

* * *

Angel woke up disoriented at first, before realization dawned on him. He frowned when he realized he was still in the Mercer household. Usually after a stunt like going to jail he would be already in Phil's car heading to the next foster home.

Angel padded out of his room and into Bobby and Jerry's room. He poked Jerry he groaned swatting his hand away before turning to face the wall, grabbing the covers over him. Angel sighed dejected, and climbed down heading down the stairs to see Evelyn sipping coffee while reading the newspaper, with pancakes on the table. Bobby was hungrily gobbling down a stack of his own pancakes next to her.

"Morning sweetheart," Angel turned around checking if Jerry were behind him.

"Me?" Angel asked pointing to himself.

Evelyn laughed. "Yeah you. I take it Jerry's still asleep."

Angel nodded and sat down at the table. Bobby handed him a plate and Angel helped himself to some pancakes.

"Pass the syrup to your brother Bobby," Evelyn ordered.

"You want syrup?" Bobby asked between mouthfuls.

Angel nodded and Bobby slid the syrup across the table. Breakfast wasn't as tense as Angel had imagined it to be. Evelyn seems almost relaxed as she read through the paper, taking a sip of her coffee every now and then.

After ten minutes Jerry could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Morning," Jerry slurred out tirely.

"Good morning," Evelyn said sweetly.

Jerry was too lazy to grab himself a glass from the cabinet so he snatched Bobby's glass of orange juice and jugged it down. Bobby glared at him, but he wasn't mad.

"Bastard," Bobby said jokingly.

"We don't use that word in this house," Evelyn said stopping Bobby mid grin.

"You're one too," Jerry muttered plopping down next to Bobby.

The silence fell once again as all three boys ate waiting for their mother's lecture to begin.

"Now that we're all here…" Evelyn started.

"You'll let it go and give us money," Bobby tried.

Jerry jabbed Bobby shutting him up. "He meant allowance."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Nice try boys. I'm serious. Why were there drugs? Why were there guns? Why were you guys out in the middle of the night once more? I mean I give you guys all these privileges and you guys just abuse it. I don't ask that much from any of you. I ask you to finish high school, and then you guys can choose your futures. I just want you three to have a future. To be successful, to be able to look back and say to all those people who screwed you up in life "f you!"" Evelyn cried out passionately.

The boys snickered at her rendition of the f word but they all knew what she meant, even Angel. Evelyn was the only one who ever thought they would even make it past the eighth grade. She was the only one who ever checked their homework and called their teachers. She wasn't too strict on them knowing that the street was a place they came from and naturally they had to learn to live in it too. She wasn't the kind of mother who forbade them from going out with their friends, no matter how intimidating they looked, and she never was one to judge upon their clothing style or anything. It hurt whenever she lectured because it meant she was disappointed in them.

"I'm sorry," all three said at once.

"Don't you guys ever want to prove everyone wrong? I know you guys aren't bad kids, I see the way you all act when your guards are down. I just," she sighed. "I just want what's best for you guys. I love you guys too much to see you guys be anything les than what I know you can be."

"But ma," Bobby started.

"No buts Bobby. You haven't even heard your punishment!" Evelyn said. "Bobby, well since you decided to take blame for everything, you're pretty much grounded. No TV, no phone, no friends over for the next two weeks."

"But ma!" Bobby whined.

"Jerry, you have to pick up extra chores around the house, oh and no going out either. Clean the dishes afterwards, vaccum…"

"Why does he get to clean?" Bobby demanded. "He likes cleaning!"

"You want to clean Bobby?" Evelyn asked.

Bobby leaned back on his chair looking defeated, a pout on his face. "And wipe that pout off your face. You're 16."

"Angel, you get laundry for another week, as well as when school starts its straight home from school for the first week," Evelyn recited out their punishment.

Angel nodded amazed at what just happened. He was grounded. He was never grounded. Usually he was beaten half to death, or thrown out of the house, or sometimes both. This was the first time he did something wrong, and not a single hand was laid. This time his punishment didn't bring out his anger, didn't make him want to beat the other person to a pulp.

"Why do I have two weeks?" Bobby demanded.

"I'll make a deal with you guys," Evelyn said ignoring Bobby.

Jerry and Angel looked up hopeful, and Bobby looked plain bored. "I'll let you guys out of the house on Jerry's birthday…meaning, you guys can still play your hockey, and Angel, you and me need to go out for your clothes today," Evelyn said smiling as all three boys nodded a hopeful look on their face.

Evelyn couldn't take hockey away from the boys no matter what they did. Hockey on Jerry's birthday and Thanksgiving was a Mercer family tradition. There wasn't a single year that Evelyn knew since Bobby had come that there wasn't a bloody hockey game.

"Ok I'm going to get ready," Evelyn stood up from her spot and placed her empty coffee mug in front of Jerry.

"Thanks ma," Jerry said sarcastically.

"Here you go Cinderella," Bobby teased pushing his plate towards Jerry as he too stood up.

"Do you want the plate here or in the sink?" Angel asked.

"Just leave it there little man," Jerry sighed knowing one more plate wouldn't make a difference.

Angel got up from the chair and started up the stairs once more excited for the new shopping trip.

Bobby came back from the kitchen with two glasses of water setting one in front of Jerry as he ate his last bites. He waited until he could hear the shower running and Angel starting to unpack before he started speaking quietly.

"So ma and Angel should be gone for about three hours. Let's go check out what shit you're in," Bobby whispered to Jerry.

"Are you insane? Ma JUST grounded you. Like not even two minutes ago!" Jerry said surprised.

"Ma knows we don't take her punishments serious. Come on! It's not like she'll see us. We'll be using our hoodies," Bobby reasoned.

"Yeah only problem is that ma bought us our hoodies. She'll know if she drives by that it's us," Jerry told him.

"Yeah, but we won't be where ma will drive by. Now come on, you've got one week to get money, and triple that shit since the cops took your other stash," Bobby told him.

Jerry pushed his plate aside and reached for his water taking a gulp. Bobby was right, he had one week before his head was floating somewhere in the river. Either that, or one week until he and Bobby both commit murder.

"Fine, but I had nothing to do with it," Jerry sighed picking up the plates.

Bobby grinned crazily and slapped Jerry's shoulder affectionately. "You never do little brother!"

"So do you boys need anything? Boxers, shirts, sweatshirts?" Evelyn asked.

"I need some new boxers," Jerry suggested.

"And I want a hat," Bobby nodded.

"Ok, some boxers for you," she pointed to Jerry. "And a hat for you…anything else?"

Both boys shook their head. "See you later kid," Bobby said throwing Angel his jacket.

"Later," Angel said following Evelyn out to the old beaten down car.

Bobby waved and watched them pull away. Once they were out of sight Bobby closed the door and jumped up the stairs two at a time, with Jerry right behind his heels.

"5-0 still have the heaters don't they?" Bobby frowned.

"Well, we always got the fakes…" Jerry suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we got to use those instead. Tell me how much money you got already," Bobby said making a mental checklist as he walked around the room.

Jerry took out his stash of money from behind a broken board inside the bunk bed. He threw the stash at Bobby who counted it and looked at Jerry indecorously. "I have more fucking money than you do!"

Jerry shrugged. "I told you man demand was low!"

"Yeah, but two hundred dollars? That's just fucking sad bro," Bobby said throwing the money back at Jerry.

"Shut up. You scare all my customers away," Jerry said stuffing the money back into its original hiding place.

"Ok, so we got to go check with Victor. He should know what's going on with his uncle," Bobby started planning.

"Yeah," Jerry agreed.

"Shit Jerry, I got your ass on this one, just watch my back," Bobby said finally heading out of the room.

Jerry handed Bobby the fake heater as they exited by the backdoor. They walked into the alley. Most people hung out in the deserted backstreet corners anyways, never straying too far, for fear cops might get wind of their illegal activities.

"And we're off," Bobby muttered spotting Evan, a familiar face loitering around the street corner with a couple of guys.

He walked towards the boy, with Jerry on his heels.

"What's sup Evan?" Jerry said coolly.

"Hey Jerry," Evan nodded over at the younger boy.

"You know my brother, Bobby," Jerry casually reintroduced Bobby.

"What can we do for you two?" Evan asked.

"I need to know where Victor Sweets at. You got any idea?" Bobby asked coolly.

Evan shrugged. A cop came passing by them, stopping and rolled down their windows. Bobby turned and rolled his eyes at the cop more annoyed than fearful of the armed man.

"Mercer, not creating any trouble are you?" the cop asked looking at each boy before his eyes finally landed on Bobby.

"If you keep moving, then no," Bobby said harshly.

The cop glared at Bobby and each one of the boys who all stared him right back down. Looking slightly intimidated the cop rolled his window up and slowly pulled away.

"Evan man, I got to know," Jerry said turning back around once the cop was gone.

"Shit Jerry, what trouble you got your self into now?" Even smirked, when Jerry didn't laugh he coughed uncomfortably seeing the angry look on Bobby's face. "He's with his uncle today boys. Sorry."

Bobby nodded and turned to head back home. "Ok…school starts on Monday. Let's just relax today…" Bobby said thinking outloud.

Jerry nodded thankfully in agreement. "So we going back home now?"

Bobby nodded almost reluctantly. "Yeah…we got to go home. Besides, I just remembered Phil's supposed to come by today…"

Just as they came in through the back door, the doorbell rang. Bobby cussed out loud and threw off his jacket heading towards the door. Phil gave a wary smile and looked around the house.

"Where's Evelyn?" he asked looking up the stairs.

"Out with Angel," Jerry explained.

"Well lets get this over with then," Phil sighed stepping aside motioning for Bobby and Jerry to lead the way out of the door.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, but grabbed his jacket from the ground in the kitchen and grabbed started out the door. Phil looked almost bored but Bobby tried pushing the thought to the back of his mind. Phil was his social worker. Social worker being the key word, and he would help anyone who needed it, no questions asked.

"Here…this is the house," Bobby said stopping in front of the house.

Bobby looked up towards the window. The blinds were still shut, but it was evident with the moving shadows that there was clearly someone inside. Phil walked towards the porch with Bobby and Jerry trailing behind. Bobby felt for the fake gun wishing desperately that it was the real one with each step towards the door.

A sudden movement from inside caught both Bobby and Jerry's attention. The door was yanked open suddenly with a lady flashing Phil a smile.

"Oh hi!" she said in mock surprised.

Phil loosened his tie uncomfortably. "Hi…um…this might sound really weird, but by any chance do you have a boy that lives here?" Phil looked pass the girl to notice a broken crayon in the corner of the stair case.

The lady looked behind her. Both Bobby and Jerry strained their necks to see who she was looking for, but didn't have any luck. Bobby's heart started to beat hard as she started to close the door for a second.

"Sorry, excuse me one minute, I was just about to go out," she said quickly shutting the door.

Phil took the time to exchange looks with Jerry and Bobby who urged him to stay. He looked wary, and he highly doubted Bobby. He remembered once when Bobby had said that a boy in his foster home was getting beat up by his foster mother. Phil acted fast and revoked the lady's foster parenting license and quickly transferred all kids out of the house. It was only two weeks later when he realized that Bobby was only mad because the lady had tried grounding him and calling him a piece of shit when he made the accusations.

The door swung open once more, this time with Dave at the door. Bobby and Jerry gulped involuntarily when Dave flashed them a death glare before his eyes settled on Phil. He smiled awkwardly. "What can I do for you fellows today?"

Phil returned the smile. "I was wondering if you two lovely couple have a son living here…"

Dave studied Phil for a moment. "…yeah as a matter of fact we do. Would you like to meet him?" Dave asked kindly…a little too kindly.

Bobby tensed up as Dave moved aside to let them in. The house looked like someone had just finished cleaning it. Toys laid messily like stage props all positioned and unnatural. There were bloody stains on the carpet that was poorly hidden with some toy or furniture that Bobby had spotted. He felt sick to his stomach as Phil had signaled him to sit.

"Jackie!" Dave yelled up the stairs. "Jack, come here a minute buddy."

The sound of small feet against the wood flooring of the stairs could be heard coming down ever so slowly, the lady right behind him. There was some make up covering the big bruises on Jack's face, and Bobby immediately noted the boy was wearing a long sleeve shirt, loose pants and socks. The clothes looked new, probably ones his dad kept hidden away except for circumstances such as these.

Jack's eyes immideately locked on Bobby's. Bobby saw the spark in his eyes as he fought to stay in the same rehearsed character charade Dave had told him to.

Dave led Jack by his shoulders towards Phil who flashed Bobby an unreadable look before focusing back on Jack.

"I'm sorry…I didn't get your name," Dave said.

"Phillip Joan," Phil replied taking Dave's hand and shaking it quickly.

"Nice to meet you. Dave Rhoden," Dave said. He set his right hand back on Jack's shoulder…gently. "Jack, say hi to Mr. Joan."

Jack looked up questioningly at Dave. His heart sped up as he saw the angry look brewing under his father's smiling eyes. He gulped knowing he was in for it once the people left, but he couldn't help but smile slightly thinking that maybe just maybe his dad might not hit him this time around.

"…hi," Jack said shyly.

"He's a shy kid," Dave explained. "How'd you hear about him anyways?"

"Well, with a minor, I have to check up on him, I'm a social worker, the police called me telling me he got into some trouble last night. State requires I do a check up on minors who are hauled into the station and what not. I just decided to stop by and do my check on the way over to the foster home a couple houses down," Phil lied smoothly.

The lady who was watching from other side of the room smiled. "Oh Jackie's no trouble at all," she flashed Phil a smile. "He's a good kid. Shy, but good."

"I know he is," Bobby said before he could help himself.

"Tell me about your self Jack," Phil said looking at the boy.

Jack looked up at Dave. "Um…Jack has a speech problem. We tried going to some doctors, but he's rather hard to understand past the one syllable words," Dave explained.

Phil nodded in understandment. "It's ok. I'll try my best to understand him."

Dave nodded trying to shake the look of fear from his eyes. "Go on Jackie. Tell him about how you like the guitar, and how you're going to be a rock star and a firefighter," Dave said his eyes connecting with Jack's.

"I t-t-try to pwa-ay th-th-e g-g-ui-ta-ar, a-a-nd I'm go-ing t-t-to b-e a r-r-ro-ock-st-a-r," Jack sputtered out looking at Dave unsurely.

Dave nodded approvingly. "Yes you are…"

Phil gave a gentle smile and stood up. "Well nice to meet you Jack. You stay out of trouble now," Phil said shaking the small boy's hand.

"Y-ye-ah," Jack said.

Dave walked Phil, Bobby, and Jerry to the door a victorious smile on his face. "Sorry for the trouble Mr. Rhoden. Just had to do my job."

"No worries!" Dave said.

Once they were out the door Dave slammed the door shut and stormed over picking Jack up by his collar.

"Boy, I swear you are more fucking trouble than you're worth," Dave said deathly calm throwing Jack to the ground. "But no worries…I'll fix that up real soon…"

* * *

**Ok you guys…I though I could make it go farther, but I think I shouldn't start after that little cliffhanger. I hope you guys like it! I got to write my thank you's…oh and check out my other Four Brothers fanfic…its called remember me or something like that. I hope you guys like it! Review that for me too! As always if you don't want to read this part just scroll down and press review for me!**

**Zoe – no I didn't give up on this story. Are you kidding me! Me give up on this story!...of all stories! This I must admit is one of my most enjoyable stories to write. Well review and tell me what you're thinking I'd like that**

**AzNnEgGrOePnOi – More Jack? Well this is pretty much Jack oriented…the last part I mean. It went totally the opposite direction I thought it was supposed to. I think you can kinda tell though. Thanks for the review! Another one would be good too**

**Jackie – hope this suits you well. Tell me what you're thinking. Review again**

**sparkl0413 – Here's an update…haha hope it wasn't too long a wait…I'm not sure when I can update again…probably Wednesday…I'll try, but no promises. Review and ecourage me to write again**

**darkdestiney2000 – Yeah parents are stupid but whatever. I'm not sure if Jack's coming to live with them soon, but I can def tell you that he's going to be the center of this story pretty soon. We just need to set everyone up…review and tell me what you're thinking**

**Mrs Jack Mercer – I laughed real hard when I read your review. But thank you I'm honored by the fact my story is one of the best you've read in awhile. Hope this chapter does the story justice still. Tell me what you're thinking with another review.**

**NoOne – it has to be turning out wonderful…it'd be horrible if it wasn't. Did I do this chapter justice? Tell me what you're thinking. Review again**

**adrenaline addict – omg I was laughing when he was like yeah I'm mr wong…im like you're fucking black dude! Yeah the Jesse thing I was like you guys! He's the baby! I love the movie…it was way tooo funny I was on the floor cracking up or tearing up. Please review again!**

**Jessica – I'm glad you think its touching. Hope you like this chapter! Review again please!**

**xOx HeavenSent – updates make me happy too! LoL we should make up a club like we're coco for updates! Tell me what you're thinking in another review por favor!**

**OTHlover04 – I love your review! Please tell me if this chapter was ok**

**Death By Teacup – do you think this chapters awesome too? Tell meee in another review!**

**ephona – one word review…very powerful! Please tell me what you're thinking again!**

**Lovebuggy – AW! Don't cry! Hopefully this didn't make you cry too much!**

**Podkayne – I worked! What do you think?**

**Alyssa – are you still hooked now? Hopefully you are! Review again!**

**Ashley – read again…tell me what you're thinking!**

**FastFuriousChick – fast and the furious! Yeahuh! Jeezzzz man I used to like to go fanfic crazy! Tell me what you're thinking**

**shadieladie – I did read that was then this is now… I LOVE S.E. Hinton…I'm serious. If there is one person I'd like to meet before I die it would be her. She's really an amazing writing. Hope you review me here too**

**sparkl0413 – awwww…I know what you mean with Jack. I just want to hug him for real! Tell me what you're thinking**

**zanderbaby45 – Bobby IS a good kid…haha you're going to be hearing that often…trust me! Keep reading oh and reviewing would be good!**

**pirate-gurl15 – are you kidding me! I WANT you to review again! I love your review I love everyone's review! I like the feedback!**

**Tanith Lilitu – Evelyn's going to be helping Bobby a lot. Tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**The Mercer Sister – I love your story! It's really really REALLY incredible…quite funny and drama filled too! Tell me what you're thinking please…**

**Chelsea – you reviewed BEFORE you read the story! That is awesome! Oh my god I just…wow I was amazed when I read that. Please tell me what you're thinking with this chapter please**

**Nicole – Pussy ass mother fucking faggot! LOL…jp jp I love my couz! Mi prima! Btw that was an inside joke to anyone offended.**

**Wow..that's a lot of people…that's great! Tell me what you're thinking!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I needed something up. Its action packed if anyone wants to know! Review because I left you kind of on a cliffhanger

* * *

Once the door was shut Phil stormed past Bobby and Jerry, humiliated. "There was nothing going on in that house!" 

Bobby felt his blood boiling as Phil stormed back towards the Mercer house. "The fuck is wrong with you're mother fucking ass Phil!" Bobby yelled grabbing the guy from behind and stopping him. "Are you fucking stupid?"

"Don't start Bobby or I swear I will have you out of Evelyn's house so fast it will make your head spin. I'm sick and tired of all your sick jokes and pranks you worthless piece of shit!" Phil spat out. "Now you listen to me clear because I swear to fucking God I'm tired of dealing with your shit! You want to fuck up your life fine go ahead, but don't make me lose my job over it!"

Jerry stepped in between the two desperately trying to make space as he controlled his anger. He felt the adrenaline kicking in as Phil pushed both boys away. His eyes flickered around like a deer caught in headlights and he was red in the face, whether from fear or guilt once he realized what he did it wasn't appearant to either boys, not that either one cared. For years Phil tolerated them, nothing more, but they never knew how much he really hated them until now.

A muffled scream came from the house and Bobby and Jerry's head snapped towards the house. Bobby ran back towards the house and started banging on the door, anger and frustration surging through him when he heard another yelp come from inside. Jack's cries echoed clearly through the door now, as Bobby knocked on the door insistently.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Bobby yelled his tears of frustration in his eyes. "Jerry, I swear to fucking god, help me fucking break this door open. I swear to fucking God I'll beat the shit out of him!"

Just then the door opened and Dave yanked Bobby inside.

"B-bobb-y!" Jack yelled from the corner. "Wa-atch o-o-ut!"

A bat connected with Bobby's back. Bobby felt his back go numb and yelped in pain as he fell to the ground. "JERRY!" he cried out.

"Your little bitch ain't gonna help you no more punk!" Dave yelled. He kicked Bobby hard on the ribs making Bobby yelp out involuntarily.

Bobby groaned and rolled over gasping out. He stood up unsurely before quickly ducking to avoid getting hit with the bat once more. The woman and man seemed to have completely forgotten about Jack who was crying off to the side.

"Jackie go open the door!" Bobby ordered the boy.

He punched Dave but the lady with the bat had swung at him once again sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Dumb shit, I told you to best mind your own goddamn business," Dave yelled kicking Bobby.

Bobby fought to stay conscious as he felt Dave's foot once again connect with his rib. He thought foolishly of how many ribs he had broken because of the fucker. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jack inching towards the door a scared look plastered on his face.

The door whipped open and Jerry ran and tackled Dave to the floor. He punched Dave on the face and kicked him before running to Bobby and pulling Bobby up to his feet. Bobby pulled out his heater and pointed it to the girl's head spitting out some blood.

"Don't you even try," Bobby gasped out.

She had an angry look on her face but put the bat down. Jerry picked the bat up and walked towards the door, with Bobby leaning on him.

"Jack, come here," the lady called for the boy who was sitting on the stairs watching everything unfold, his eyes as big as saucers.

"No, Jack's coming with us," Jerry told her.

"Ain't no fucking way you going to keep the kid," Bobby backed Jerry up.

Jack looked up bewildered. "Jack, come here, look, your daddy's hurt…you don't like when daddy's hurt," the lady said gently.

When Jack didn't move the lady's voice grew more impatient. "Come here Jack, your dad could be dead and it would be your fucking fault!"

"BULLSHIT!" Bobby yelled. "Jack don't listen to her…she's just trying to hurt you kid!"

"I…I…" Jack looked towards his dad, who was groaning on the floor and towards Bobby who was leaning heavily on Jerry.

He didn't know what to do. His dad loved him, that's what they kept saying. He was getting hit because his dad loved him. He was doing all the chores because his dad loved him. But Bobby, there was something in Bobby's eyes that Jack had never seen before. He wasn't too sure what it was. Love felt different. Love was when his dad stuck his head in the stove and turned the gas on. Love was when he had to do chores from daybreak until midnight because he needed to serve his dad. Jack hated love.

"Come here Jack," Dave gasped out. "Jackie, daddy loves you."

Jack looked down, tears in his eyes. He hated it more when his dad told him he loved him more than when Dave would beat him into tomorrow. He hated when his dad told him he loved him right before he rammed his dick into his own tiny butt hole.

"I…" Jack looked defeated and started towards his dad. He ventured a look towards Bobby who was looking down in shock, anger and sorrow. "I…I'm so-so-sorry…"

"Get out of my house before I call the cops," Dave spat out standing up.

Bobby started to protest but Jerry dragged him out of the house. The door shut, and locked behind them.

"Let's get you home…you look like shit," Jerry muttered examining his brother.

He felt guilty because he couldn't break the door open. He had banged on the door and tried breaking in but he couldn't. He screamed for Phil to come back and get Bobby but he never came.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Evelyn demanded once she got home.

Bobby had been somewhat asleep when he heard his mother's worried tone snap him back to reality. He opened one eye to see Angel staring down at him, an angry look on the young boy's face.

"Are you ok Bobby?" Angel asked.

"Peachy," Bobby replied sarcastically.

Bobby yawned and stretched out on the couch. Evelyn had gone to the kitchen and grabbed him an ice pack returning with the first aid kid under one arm. She looked more worried than angry as she set a bag of frozen beans on Bobby's left eye.

"Bobby, who did this to you?" Evelyn demanded.

"Rhoden. Phil came and we went to Rhoden's house…Phil left before he could see Rhoden beat Jack. Ma, you need to do something, Jack's dying in there!" Bobby cried out.

"Baby, right now I need to take you to the hospital. You look like shit," Evelyn said getting up. "Jerry help your brother up. Angel come with me."

Bobby moaned in protest but never said anything knowing that he must have looked like shit because he definitely felt like one. His body was aching in places he didn't even know could ache, and it felt funny every time he breathed.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bastard," Bobby muttered under his breath.

"Yeah make sure you're throwing the punches instead of getting it next time," Jerry joked casually.

Bobby felt himself doze off in the car only to be woken back up with each pothole in the road. They didn't exactly have the best car on the road. Bobby's thoughts kept going back to Phil and Jack. He hated the look on Jack's face. The defeated look. He hated how Jack looked like a hurt puppy always following his master because he didn't know any better.

"Ma…Phil's a jag," Bobby muttered incoherently.

"Yeah, he's a jerk!" Jerry agreed from the backseat. "I swear to god, if I see his fucking face again I'll pound him!"

Evelyn stole a glance at her oldest son and felt her own blood boiling. He looked horrible. She hadn't seen him so beat up since the first time he came to live with them. Most people thought he wouldn't make it past the night after his foster brother from a different home put some drugs in his food. He was sick beyond anyone's wildest thoughts, and no one had any clue why. That night Phil dropped Bobby off because his foster parents didn't want a sick child in their house. Phil promised it wouldn't be too long, but in the end Evelyn ended up adopting him.

"Shit, I'll kill the mother fucker," Bobby promised.

"You won't kill anyone," Evelyn said seriously knowing how true the promise could really be.

They pulled up into the Emergency Room and parked the car in one of the free parking spaces. Jerry opened the passenger door and helped Bobby out of the car.

"Ms. Evelyn, how are you?" the lady from behind the counter had immideately recognized the older woman.

Evelyn's been in and out of the hospital countless of times. Being a foster mom and the mom of teenage boys did that to a person. She's seen stitches, to bullet wounds, to the classic flu.

"I'm fine, I don't think Bobby is though," Evelyn said worriedly.

The lady stole a glance at Bobby who was leaning back against the wall talking to Jerry, an angry look on his face. The lady shook her head. She's seen Bobby to many times in the hospital. Most of the Emergency Room staff already knew him. He was the one who was constantly getting beaten to a pulp or sending someone into the hospital because he was the one who did the beating.

"You really did a number this time Mercer," the doctor said awhile later coming in with some pain killers and a handful of prescriptions.

"Yeah," Bobby winced out loud as he tried putting his shirt on.

Evelyn got up from the chair in Bobby's small makeshift room and helped Bobby put on his shirt, much to his dismay.

"So what's the verdict doctor?" Evelyn asked nodding her head in appreciation as the doctor handed her the prescriptions.

"Well nothings broken…amazingly, although a lot of ribs are bruised…unsurprisingly. He's going to be in a lot of pain, but he'll be ok in a couple of days. Just give him bed rest, and he should be fine by school Monday," the doctor said pointing at various ribs on the x ray machine.

"Alright, up you go," Evelyn said helping Bobby down from the bed.

"Wait, wait," the doctor said stopping the pair.

"What's up?" Bobby asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Those painkillers are strong…only to be taken once a day. No alcohol before or after Bobby," the doctor said looking at Bobby sternly. "These prescriptions are strong too. This one," the doctor pointed to the paper on top. "is only to be taken when you're in extreme pain, and the rest are self explanatory."

"Thank you doctor," Evelyn said shaking the man's hand.

"Don't let me see you around here again for awhile Bobby!" the doctor said waving at Bobby.

The car ride back home was silent. The anger was practically radiating off Evelyn as she drove a little more recklessly than any of the boys were used to. Even Jerry, who usually refused to wear a seatbelt, had buckled in after a near miss with a van ten times their rickety old car. When Bobby winced out in pain Evelyn noticed and slowed down considerably, but words were yet to be exchanged.

"Angel go upstairs, and put away your clothes," Evelyn ordered unlocking the porch door. "You two…come with me."

Angel nodded and silently wished both his brothers good luck before heading up the stairs. He knew better than to stick around by the look on Evelyn's face, and the somber look on both the older boys' faces.

"For the sake of you being in bed rest sit down on the couch," Evelyn ordered.

Bobby immediately sat down and Jerry shifted his weight uncomfortably as stared as his shoes. Evelyn sat down on the coffee table and pointed to the other side of the couch for Jerry to sit.

"Where were you boys today?" Evelyn demanded. "After I told you boys you were grounded. What happened to being able to trust you two when I tell you an order?"

"We were at Rhoden's house!" Bobby started.

"Don't bullshit me Bobby," Evelyn shook her head angrily. "You could have died! What if there was internal bleeding? What if your rib broke and pierced your lungs?"

"Ma, calm down!" Bobby said. "Phil's faggot ass wanted to fucking check out the house and like we went! And then Phil left and I heard Jack scream, and shit, and I went to go get him, but Rhoden's bitch got a bat on her and started hitting me with it," Bobby explained.

"So you could have died in there!" Evelyn cried out.

"No! Jack opened the door and Jerry came in and tackled Dave," Bobby said.

"And?" Evelyn asked knowing there was more.

"And, Jerry beat the shit out of the fucker," Bobby said proudly.

"You boys think beating up people and nearly killing people is a way to handle things?" Evelyn screeched.

"He nearly killed me!" Bobby yelled.

"So you go and try killing him?" Evelyn jumped up.

"Fuck yeah, and I would have killed him too if I had the real fucking heater instead of some fake ones!" Bobby said letting his anger out.

Evelyn stood silent for a moment, and Jerry still sat dwindling his thumbs as he watched the argument unfold.

"Jerry, go to your room," Evelyn demanded. "I need to talk to your brother, alone."

"What?" Bobby demanded getting up.

"I suggest sitting back down," Evelyn said in a warning tone.

Bobby glared at Evelyn for a second before plopping down on the couch. "What?" Bobby demanded once more.

"You know what. Killing people isn't how it works in the real world," Evelyn told Bobby seriously.

"Whatever. Why you giving me this lecture? I know shit about your other son that you need to be addressing right now," Bobby muttered.

"I'm not talking about Jerry or Angel right now. I'm talking about you," Evelyn's voice firm. "Now what are we going to do about this problem?"

"Whatever, why, are you going to ground me again?" Bobby scoffed out.

"If you keep with that attitude yes," Evelyn warned.

"What attitude?" Bobby demanded. "A guy nearly beats me to death and his kid could be fucking dead right now, and I can't even lay a fucking fist on him?"

"Watch your tone when you talk to me," Evelyn warned.

"Fuck my tone! I can't believe this. I mean you're being so fucking biased right now. He has a fucking right to beat the shit out of me…" Bobby started.

"I never said he had the right to beat you up," Evelyn said.

"That's what you meant!" Bobby said getting up. "Its ok for everyone to beat the shit out of me as long as I don't beat them back up right?"

"Bobby calm down!" Evelyn tried.

"No I won't fucking calm down!" Bobby said now too steamed to calm down. He knew he was acting stupid. He knew back in his mind that his mother was right, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Bobby…I said don't you use that tone with me," Evelyn said standing in front of Bobby.

"What the fuck ever. This is bullshit and you know it!" Bobby said grabbing his jacket.

"Where the hell are you going Bobby?" Evelyn demanded.

"Out!" Bobby shouted.

"Out where? Get your ass over here boy, don't you dare turn your back and walk out while I'm talking to you!" Evelyn yelled.

"Fucking watch me," Bobby said partially limping towards the door.

"Watch the way you talk to me Bobby Phillip Mercer!" Evelyn shrieked.

"Fuck you!" Bobby yelled slamming the door shut.

* * *

**A/n: this is the part where you read my thank-you and stuff, and if you like it…review it…if you don't review it…hopefully you guys like it. I know that Bobby may seem out of character the last few lines, but c'mon you can't tell me that he's going to be an angel towards her. Please we are talking Bobby Mercer people…even he has to have an argument with his mom. Bleh…I bet I'm going to get a flame because someone out there thinks Bobby took it too far, but if you don't flame you'll understand why in the next chapter**

**moonlight scout – you like it? Well that's good that you like it! Hope you like this chapter too…drama filled…intense…you know you want to review again …it'll help speed up the updating process**

**sparkl0413 – I'm glad you think that the guys are like perfectly in character. Hopefully you still feel this way even after Bobby's little outburst with Evelyn. Yeah…Jack's definitely a key issue, but you know Jerry getting out is also an issue we need to figure out. I need to get Jerry to be a good guy, but how do we turn a bad kid…good if you want to say it like that. Hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!**

**NoOne – how about this chapter? I was really out of my comfort zone with this one, writing Bobby to be so harsh, but it's necessary for the upcoming chapter. Hope you like this chapter enough to review!**

**shadieladie – omg S.E. Hinton like f'ing rocks! I swear she's like iunno my idol! She got me into wrting in the first place. I found a hidden talent…yeah I used to not apply myself and I used to be like just plain horrible with writing, but now I'll admit, I'm not the worst. Hahah sounds real egoistic, but you know what I mean. Anyways…Phil isn't so smart….but not to worry Bobby is! Please review tell me what you're thinking…I was having doubts about posting this chapter because I'm not so sure how people will take it…hope you like it! Review!**

**Death By Teacup – Yeah I know…I love the ending too. Haha…yes, they kinda save him in this chapter. Tell me what you're thinking**

**darkdestiney2000 - …hey dude…I know this might sound really weird coming from a stranger…but I'm here for you! Man family shit is a mess…trust me…maybe not going through the same stuff, but you know…it's prolly somewhere there. Take your time with the chapter…as long as you don't like NEVER update then I'm all good. Here's an update that I'll dedicate to you. Review!**

**cheslsea – The Jack storyline is going to be in there for a few and soon it'll be really REALLY big, but this chapter…whoa…action…yeah hope you hate Jack's dad, cuz I do. Hope you like this chater…tell me what you're thinking.**

**Elven-Princess Ginny- Phil rescue Jack? Er…no…he's stupid in this one. I don't know why I just don't like social workers…well I know why, but you know that shit…Bobby does rescue Jackie though…I won't be TOO mean. Hopefully you like this chapter because Bobby seems a lot more pissed off in a way, but can you blame him? He just got beaten by a man who fails miserably at parenting…man a man who he hates with a passion…yeah you're going to find out the golden rule, but you gotta wait a little. Here's an update…hope you like it**

**pirategurl15 – I like this review too! Lol…here's an update I hope you like it! Review again! I'll be looking for your review**

**Lovebuggy – You know…I felt bad writing it. Like omg I just want to save Jack now…but it can't be a pathetic ending like…oh my god he walked to Evelyn's house and the end. Yeah…no that don't work like that. You know as for throwing something at Dave's head…I want to throw my computer at his head. Yes…and then kick him real hard…god I hate Dave right now. You know you want to review D**

**Jessia – thanks for the compliment and encouragement. You think I'm still doing good? Review!**

**Zoe – Heyyy…if you review again I promise I'll get a chapter up as soon as humanly possible…considering my work load of course. But anyways…thanks for your review. I'm sorry I had you going nuts. Tell me what you're thinking…and tell me if you read it so I don't feel bad cuz I scared you away.**

**xOx HeavenSent – Yes…I think if we could…Dave would be dead by now and Jack safely in Evelyn's arms. Hahaha…I could see this in my head…I'm sorry no way is this making fun of you but I'm picturing a short little blonde headed mop of hair with big eyes looking real stiff with this like girl dragging him to Evelyn's house. Just a funny image if you see it in my mind. Thanks for the review. It was well appreciated. Hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**Spoongirl1 – Yeah I have a BIG problem with people hitting their kids. I hated it when it happens in my house…and I hate it when it happens to other people. What can you do though? You can't exactly just kill everyone that does hit their kid. But update tell me what you're thinking!**

**FastFuriousChick – you better tell me when your story is up! D! I wanna read and review! LoL, tell me what you're thinking until then though!**

**adrenaline addict – Yeah…Jackie's real messed up. I hate the system even in real life. Evelyn is awesome she does keep an eye on Bobby. He needs it though. Hope she doesn't neglect Jerry though, cuz I have a feeling he's going to need Evelyn soon. Yes you've told me how much you love it, but I don't mind hearing it again. Yeah…brothers are awesome. Review! D**

**Supercaptain – most everyone was getting mad BECAUSE of the cliff hanger. Thanks for the encouragement and keep reading! reviews are good also!**

**Tanith Lilitu – I got this chapter! I have the next couple of chapters to totally rewrite because I did this totally different than what I originally had. Hope you like it. Tell me what you're thinking as always. Review!**

**OTHlover04 – your review was awesome! Tell me you're reviewing again my OTH friend!**

**Ashley – Tell me once you finish your story! I want to read…thanks for the review! Another one would be good too -**

**AzNnEgGrOePnOi – Yeah, sorry for the delay. I don't think I'm going to add a little sister simply because there was none mentioned in the story. I usually like adding a character…and I'm thinking of doing it but it would be a completely different story, because this is going to stay pretty true to the Four Brothers original idea, I'm just wanting to fill us in because we have no clue what happened in the past. Tell me what you're thinking in a review!**

**ChaiGrl – Here's a review…an update to accompany it would be just the ticket!**

**ephona – hahaha…I'l see, not in this chapter though…review tell me what you think**

**goldencompass – it's kind of a rescue…does it count? Review!**

**The Mercer Sister – maan…here's a treat for you! Hope your sister's wedding goes as planned. I want to honestly throw Phil in the garbage, but I can't. I hate his ass for doing that to Jack though. **

**babiixmahal – I'm your hero! Here's an update tell me what you think! **

**Tell me what you're thinking. Good...constructive critism...hope I spelled it right. ANything! Hit me up with a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Tell me what you're thinking and review. It'll go a whole lot faster. Trust me. Great I just got in big trouble and now I have to clean my room. Sucks! well review tell me what you're thinking.

disclaimer - did i already do this?

* * *

Evelyn Mercer stood flabbergasted in the middle of the hallway, staring at the door foolishly thinking that the door would open and Bobby would come back, but she wasn't stupid. She felt dizzy, and tears started to blur her vision, but she was determined to make sure they wouldn't fall.

She shuffled into the kitchen and made her way towards the sink, which was still full from breakfast. She started the water and took a plate in her hand. Her eyes drifted over to the backyard. Jerry and Bobby's footsteps were imprinted in the snow, but the new storm which had swept over Detroit was quickly covering the prints. She remembered when those were still small. She remembered when there was a time when Bobby hid

Jerry sat at the top of the stairs listening to his mom sobbing quietly. The sound of breaking glass brought him rushing back down the stairs only to see her on the ground crying. She looked like a mess, not at all the composed woman who just had an argument with Bobby. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were bloodshot.

Jerry walked in cautiously not knowing how to handle the situation. "Momma?"

She looked up surprised to see Jerry. She gave a weak laugh making her break down even more.

"Oh Jerry," she cried softly. Jerry helped her up and led her to the table. "I'm sorry, you have to see me like this," she sobbed.

"Shh, mom, it's ok. Bobby, he's just being Bobby, don't even worry about him ok?" Jerry said. "Come on, you go take a nap and me and Angel will clean this mess ok?" Jerry hugged her reassuringly. "Besides, you haven't had any sleep since yesterday."

"How do you know?" Evelyn asked in surprised.

"Please ma," Jerry scoffed giving a gentle smile. "You think you and Bobby the only ones that can't sleep after coming from jail?"

Evelyn nodded understandingly, and let her self be led up the stairs by her oldest.

"Um…?" Angel asked uncertainly when he exited his room only to find Jerry their mom into her room.

"Go downstairs…" Jerry said simply.

Angel nodded and took one look at Evelyn before heading down the stairs. His thoughts swirling through his mind as Jerry came down the stairs, his shirt soaked with his mother's tears.

"What happened?" Angel asked picking up the broken glass.

"Her and Bobby got into a fight," Jerry said simply.

"He didn't hit her right?" Angel asked alarmed.

Jerry looked down at the younger boy and saw the fear in the boy's face. He went over and hugged Angel who at first flinched under the hug but slowly relaxed letting Jerry comfort him. He wasn't crying, he's seen too many people fighting and crying to care. But this time he felt different, this time he felt angry for Bobby for making his foster mom, adoptive mom, whatever she was cry. This time he was scared for Bobby who was wandering the streets, angry.

"Angel listen to me," Jerry said picking the small boy up and carrying him to the couch. "Bobby would never EVER lay a finger on mom in a threatening way. I won't either. It just don't work like that. Not in this house…"

"…but," Angel started. "What if he gets real mad and drunk?"

"Then he'll blow off steam outside the house. He wouldn't come in here looking for trouble. I mean sure we'll rough house every now and then, but he wouldn't lay a finger on me with the intention of hurting me too bad. There's a difference in the fighting you know?" Jerry tried explaining.

"He won't hit you like the way Ralph did?" Angel asked uncertainly.

"Who's Ralph?" Jerry asked confused.

"My old foster dad…" Angel looked down subconsciously at a scar on his arm.

Jerry followed his eyes and cursed silently. "No…Bobby ain't like that kid. Most likely he'd be beating the shit out of the fucking asshole if he ever saw that scar."

"You think he'll hit me?" Angel asked.

"HELL NO!" Jerry dismissed the thought. "Bobby don't do that to people he love. You know why Bobby was so fucked up when you came home?"

Angel shook his head. "No?"

"Remember that kid from last night. Jack?" Jerry looked at Angel who nodded. "Bobby paid Jack's dad a visit. He fucked up the guy real good. He'd do that for you, me, ma, anyone he loves. Bobby don't love people too often so consider yourself lucky that ma took you in. Ma saw something special in you kid. Bobby sees it too." Jerry said setting Angel down. "It isn't too often you see Bobby taking a liking to someone who just moved in."

Jerry moved towards the kitchen with Angel on his heels. He walked towards the broom closet and grabbed the dustpan. He handed it to Angel and grabbed himself the broom and started to sweep the broken pieces off of the floor.

"Once he broke someone's jaw," Jerry told him.

"Well when's he coming back?" Angel asked looking up.

Jerry sighed plopping down on the couch flipping through the channels for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had burned through nearly a pack of smokes by the time Angel went to bed him self worried with what was keeping Bobby out so late. He wasn't used to Bobby being out by him self. Seeing as he and Bobby were so close in age Bobby was like Jerry's best friend. The two were almost inseparable.

Jerry must have dozed off because by the time Bobby had opened the door the sky was slightly lighter and the clock read 5:50 in the morning. He jumped up and rushed towards Bobby barely stopping himself from pushing Bobby to the ground.

"Where the fuck were you punk?" Jerry asked.

"The fuck you still doing up little brother?" Bobby asked surprised, slurring his words together.

"The fuck is this? Are you fucking drunk? Hello genius, your fucking doctor said no alcohol with the pain killers. You trying to kill yourself?" Jerry demanded.

Bobby tensed up, Jerry noted it and paled under his skin. "Oh my god! Bobby, what the fuck! Bobby!" Jerry cried out. "Bobby…the fuck…" Jerry sputtered through his words.

Bobby shrugged. Jerry looked him over and he looked even worse than when they came home earlier. He saw blood seeping through Bobby's black shirt and his eyes widened. Bobby looked down completely forgetting about the gash until he saw Jerry's face.

"Bobby what the fuck happened to you brother?" Jerry asked taking Bobby by the sleeve.

"I got into a fight. Calm down Jerry, and go to bed," Bobby tried ordering.

"Take off your shirt, and trash it," Jerry ordered. "Ma will freak if she sees that much blood on your shirt."

"No," Bobby said stubbornly.

"How the hell you get into a fight? You just came home from the hospital because you were so fucked up. How the hell did you find a fight looking like you did?" Jerry demanded.

"Shut the fuck up Jerry and help me out of this shirt," Bobby said waving Jerry's concerns away.

Bobby was leaning against Jerry now for support, something that didn't go unnoticed by Jerry. Jerry looked at his brother and shrugged and took the shirt off for him. He gasped out. His heart started pounding when he saw a small bullet wound to Bobby's right shoulder.

"What the fuck Bobby, that's a bullet in your shoulder!" Jerry yelled in surprise.

"A little louder Jerry I didn't hear you the first time," Bobby muttered sarcastically.

"Shit Bobby," Jerry cried. "Bobby! Why aren't you in the hospital? What were you planning to do bleed the fucking bullet out? You'd be fucking dead by morning!"

"Shut up Jerry!" Bobby shushed.

Lights upstairs flickered on and both boys looked towards the stairs where their mother was slowly coming down.

"Jeremiah? Is that Bobby I hear?" Evelyn called coming down the stairs.

She did a double take when she saw her oldest leaning on Jeremiah, his eyes glassy. She ran down the stairs and turned on the hall light trying to get a better look. His chest was painted with crusted blood and new blood kept flowing through.

"What the hell Bobby!" she cried in fear.

"Ma he has a bullet in him!" Jerry cried.

Evelyn paled and grabbed her car keys. "Take him to the car right now!"

Evelyn's mind raced as she shakily started up the car. She must have driven her son to do something stupid. She must have failed him somehow. She held back her tears as Bobby moaned in the passenger seat as Jerry buckled him up.

"Ma, no hospital," Bobby cried out.

"You have no choice Bobby. Oh baby, what have you gotten yourself into," Evelyn whispered.

"So what's wrong?" Angel whined when Jeremiah woke him up.

"Fine you stay here while I go with Ma and Bobby to the hospital," Jerry said.

Angel sighed and threw the covers over knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep in a house by himself in the first place. He liked the new place he really did, but he was so used to sleeping at night that he felt it wasn't normal to get up in the middle of the night.

"Is ma ok?" Angel asked shooting up from bed.

"Yeah, but Bobby's not," Jerry told him.

"Ma, please don't take me to the hospital," Bobby moaned.

"Bobby, you're going to die if I don't take you," Evelyn reasoned.

"So let me die ma! No hospital," Bobby moaned.

"What happened to Bobby?" Angel asked alarmed when he entered the van to see Bobby arguing with their mom.

"I don't now Angel. Put on your seatbelt," Evelyn said knowing Angel would have forgotten.

"Ok we're going," Evelyn said backing out.

"Jerry's out," Bobby said starting to slip in and out of consciousness.

Jerry's eyes widened from the back seat. He avoided Evelyn's eyes as they tried unsuccessfully meeting his eyes. Bobby must have hunted down some action. Jerry felt angry as he felt for his glock which was in his halter hidden safely from his mother's vision. He was thankful that he and Bobby had a spare lying around their room and even more thankful that they had both forgotten about it earlier, or else they would both be in jail facing first degree murder charges.

No one in their right mind ever fucked with Bobby and got away with it. He saw red as he started planning Bobby's revenge.

"Jerry, Bobby says you're out," Evelyn repeated.

Jerry cleared his throat, "y-yeah, I heard," Jerry stuttered.

Before Evelyn could ask anything else they arrived at the hospital. Evelyn had rushed in only to come out with a few nurses and a gurney.

"Bobby Mercer, age 16, bullet wound to the shoulder," the doctor said stating the facts.

"Ms. Mercer, please wait in the waiting room," a nurse led Evelyn to the waiting room with Jerry and Angel at her heels.

"Hi Ms. Mercer," a nurse Evelyn had recognized from earlier had come into the room with paper work.

"Well this is lovely," Evelyn said nervously tapping her fingers skimming through the pages. "Paper work while my son's in the OR…"

"Sorry Ms. Mercer but you have to fill them out. You know the drill," the nurse implied stealing a glance at Angel and Jerry who both looked tough as nails despite the worn out look both boys wore.

After a couple of hours a police officer came into the room and Jerry gulped. "Why do I have a feeling they are looking for us," Jerry whispered straightening in his seat, eyeing the cop down.

"Ms. Mercer?" the cop asked the older lady.

"Because they are," Angel muttered.

Evelyn stood up. Her eyes were round, and through the calm exterior Jerry could see the scared look on his mom's face.

"Can I talk to you in private please?" the cop tried leading Evelyn out of the room.

"I would like to be with my sons with me please," Evelyn announced.

The cop looked at Jeremiah and Angel confused, but didn't say anything. "If you're sure," the cop responded.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Evelyn said.

The cop coughed clearing his throat taking out Bobby's file from under his arm.

"Your son Bobby needs to be taken down to the station for questioning. He was in a bar and there are witnesses saying he was possible involved in a shooting resulting in an injured cop. There are witness saying he was definitely the person who assaulted an unarmed victim after an argument got out of hand in a bar, driving under the influence in a stolen car, and possible pushing drugs," Evelyn hand met her mouth gasping.

"That's not Bobby," Jerry said standing up for his brother.

"There were witnesses," the cop said.

"Well they were fucking wrong," Jerry spat out disgusted.

"Jerry…," Evelyn's voice was soft, but firm immediately shutting the teenager up.

Jerry closed his eyes. Bobby, Jerry knew well enough, had done all those things the cop had accused him of. He probably did get drunk getting in with a fake ID, and he probably did assault a man taking out his anger and frustration through him. But they didn't understand Bobby. Bobby would never take drugs. He's seen too many people become messed up because of it. Jerry knew how much Bobby hated how he pushed drugs. He was never the pusher. He knew other ways to make money. He hustled little rich kids in the suburb a couple of minutes from the city, and he did stupid things, and maybe he did drink every now and then, but never was he one who condoned drug use.

"So what exactly are you saying officer," Evelyn asked breaking into Jerry's thoughts.

"What I'm saying, is that he needs to be brought down for questioning right away," the cop said. "And…we have a search warrant to search his room for any possible evidence…"

"Of what?" Jerry demanded.

"Illegal activities," the cop said glancing at the boy.

"You guys aren't giving him the benefit of the doubt. You don't even know my fucking brother!" Jerry hissed out. "You a punk ass mother fucker just out to stick him in jail because he don't fit your excuse of a clean cut faggot."

"That's enough Jerry," Evelyn glared blushing a bit at the use of Jerry's profanity.

However as Evelyn stared the man down silently she could see Jerry's words were correct. This man wasn't in front of her to warn Bobby, or even ask him to come down. He was already guilty of all counts in the man's eyes. Bobby wouldn't be given a fair trial, and he wouldn't be asked for his side of the story. His words would just be twisted into some sick scheme to throw him in jail, killing what was left of his childhood innocence.

"I'm here to bring you home, and have you open the door," the cop told Evelyn studying her movement trying to get a read off her.

"You will not be able to take me out of this hospital while one of my sons is in the operating room. I'm sorry officer," Evelyn said laying her foot down.

"Ma'am," The cop started.

Jerry stepped in. "My mom's done talking."

"We'll tear down your door then," the cop spat out trying to stare Jeremiah down.

Jerry tossed his keys into the man's face. Angel grinned as it made a thud on the hard head. The cop gave a small yelp in surprise, and Jerry laughed bitterly.

"Fucking pig," Jerry muttered.

The cop hesitated but turned around abruptly. Jerry sighed and gulped knowing that they probably wouldn't find any drugs in the house because Bobby had taken it out of his room last night, throwing into a stranger's garbage can. There wasn't much said afterwards, Bobby had given Jerry a look that clearly said try me.

"What's in your room Jeremiah?" Evelyn asked once the cop was gone.

"Nothing," Jerry answered honestly.

"Are you sure you don't have anything?" Evelyn asked.

Jerry nodded. "Angel, you have any of that heater still lying around the house?" Jerry asked his younger brother.

They had discussed what had happened in his previous foster home one night, and the thought that a ten year old had a gun just stuck to Jerry's head. The thought that his youngest sibling really didn't know what innocence was growing up so young. He's seen more than most people have in their lifetime. He knew that heaters were a necessary weapon.

"No, Phil never gave me the heater back," Angel told him.

"Lordy, I need a seat," Evelyn said feeling light headed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to cut it off short again. But the next chapter is just like eh. This is the only place I could cut it off. So here are my shouts and if you don't want to listen then just scroll down and gimme a review. It'll help with the chapters trust me!

Othlover04 – was this great too? Oh man don't you just love that police officer? Well review

AzNnEgGrOePnOi – I had to focus on the other characters to set up Jack's appearance once more. Trust me everything is interconnected. You gotta review cuz your review was awesome! I hope you like this chapter. Review tell me what you're thinking

Goldencompass – yeah Jack does need to get out of the house. Don't worry though we're getting there. Hope you like this chapter! Review tell me what you think

xOx HeavenSent – yeah Phil is a jerk. You kind of hear where Bobby went in this story, but I need a little fluffy crap so I can set up the rest of the story. Hmm what do you think? We're getting there! Review and tell me

babiixmahal – yeah bobby got his ass kicked. that aint cool, but don't worry. As for Jack…well we'll see review!

Lovebuggy – hahahaha! Man let's throw him into the ocean and watch him get eaten by sharks! Yeah Jack has like no idea he's so messed up, its kinda sad. I'm sorry I made you cry. I hope you like this chapter. Maybe you want to throw something at Bobby just to knock some sense into him? Lol tell me who you want to throw something at this chapter. Review!

The Mercer Sister – We should all burn their house down with them in it. MWUHAHAHA! Lol…ok not really, cuz Jack might get hurt. Man I have so MUCH homework. I totally failed us history test I'm going to cry. Lol well review and make me feel better. I love reviews they do make me feel better

Supercaptain – Yeah poor Bobby. I feel so sorry for the guy. But don't worry…Jack…well Jack's Jack, and we'll see about Jack. ! Review!

pirategurl15 – Phew! I thought I might have over done it. Yeah but that makes total sense. I need to show how strong a family they are you know. Through thick and thin they always got each other's back. Do you notice that in this chapter. Through thick and thin. I needed to show that words may hurt but they'll always take you back cuz your family. Review! Tell me what you think.

Death By Teacup – I did? Yeah I do believe he was crazy. Maaan, I was almost not going to update because I couldn't see a way around the fight, and I was afraid people were going to hate it, but here you are saying you liked it. I feel so great. You don't know how good that boosted my little self confidence level Review!

shadieladie – you'll see how the phil thing plays out. I'm sure you'll understand once I'm done, but I don't like social workers, maybe being a little biased because of my own personal experiences but no…haha. Yeah Bobby's word might be shot to hell, but you know maybe everyone else needs to give bobby a little more credit. Hope you like it review tell me if you don't…or if you do I just like your reviews

Jessica – I'm sorry you didn't like my previous chapters as much. Yeah I could see where you're coming from, but I don't think even Bobby could have been the most angelic son a person could imagine no matter how much he loves her. Yeah Jack's a little messed up in the brain right now, but he'll get through it. How? Well that's when you come in. Review and you see D

Tanith Lilitu – I think everyone hates dave right now. Yes! My life is complete! Lol I think they should kill him but that's totally besides the point. Lol. Thanks for your opinion. Tell me what you're thinking here. Too over the top? Reviews shall be good

darkdestiney2000 – School stinks ass cracks! I hope this chapter cheered you up some. What is up with your school situation? Review talk to me…

Adiemus1 – Jack was too close to leaving. Man why can't he just leave! Wait…I forgot I'm writing this. LOL…well you know what I mean I just got lost in the writing. Hope you like this chapter. Bobby should get his mouth washed with soap. Review!

Elven-Princess Ginny – Munchkin? LOL ok…Jack's officially a munchkin. Do you mind if I use that for future references. I'll credit you. I promise! Yeah Phil + Dave stupid. Grr them! Review por favor!

Chelsea – lol a never ending story you mean? Hmm I don't know…I might just start a totally DIFFERENT story D review tell me what you're thinking

Ashley – thanks for thinking like that dude! I know you're not a dude but you know what I mean. I'm real comfortable with the way I write, so I don't know if I could change it even if I had to. Review this chapter please!

Zoe – Yeah…phew! That's good to hear you think like that. I just…everyone just make it seem as though Bobby was the greatest son alive. Even if he was awesome he was bound to have a moment where he just screws up. I know wht you mean. I do that with other stories as well. I just hope that four brothers has a section on its own soon. Review tell me what you're thinking

Spoongirl1 – Check out the lyrics concrete angel. That shit was happening to me for like 10 years and fuck, but no one really noticed. It's fucking sad ain't it. Kinda hard to write this shit cuz it's a lil too close to home if you know what I mean. It's gay. And please rant on. I believe this story is my whole rant. Hahaha. Weird aren't i? Review!

Moonlightscout – Yes…Jack was very awesome! Review tell me what you're thinking

sparkl0413 – I think everyone who reviewed wanted to beat Dave up. Wow...can I make a person hated or what. I know exactly what you mean with the love thing. Me and my mom argue like there's no tomorrow but I know that I still love her. Iunno bout the other way around though…hahaha review tell me what you're thinking as well!

ChaiGrl – I love writing. I don't think I'll ever stop I just need inspiration for it. Well tell me what you think and I'll def. update soon.!

WOW! That was a lot of reviews! THAT'S AWESOME! I hope you guys like this chapter as well. Review! Tell me what's up…what's wrong…what's working…what's not…or simply your pet's name! hahaha…ok not really, but anything at all juss tell me you're still reading and my efforts aren't going to waste.

-Liz


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Read the Author's note at the bottom, and review! Finally an update aye?

* * *

**

Before Evelyn had a chance to sit down the doctor came in, blood on his smock. Bobby's blood. Evelyn felt her voice caught in her throat and gulped loudly to avoid throwing up. She felt someone holding her up suddenly and she turned to the side to see Jerry at her side an arm supporting her up. She gave a silent thank-you and Jerry nodded simply as they looked at the doctor.

"Miss Mercer?" the doctor questioned.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Dr. Chin. Bobby has been stabilized. We rushed him into emergency surgery. We found a stab wound on his left leg and gave him some stitches as well as for some busted knuckles on his right hand. Did…" the doctor studied her for a second. "…uh, did the police officer come to meet with you?"

Evelyn nodded. "Well can I see you in private? I need to ask you some questions concerning some of your son's wounds," the doctor said trying to pull Evelyn aside.

Evelyn stood her ground. "Whatever you have to say you can say in front of my boys."

The doctor tilted his head to the side before shrugging. He took out a pen from his clipboard. "Has Bobby ever been abused physically, sexually, and or emotionally?"

"Why does this matter?" Evelyn asked grabbing the doctor and taking him and her out of the room.

"He has a lot of unexplained scars throughout his body. Some that are questioning," the doctor said carefully.

Evelyn looked at Jerry and Angel who were now out of their chairs listening to them intently. "Go back and sit, you two," Evelyn ordered.

"Ma…" Jerry whined.

"Now," Evelyn said sternly.

Jerry glared at the doctor warningly before taking Angel back to their seats. Once they were gone Evelyn's voice dropped so only the doctor could hear her.

"What do you mean? What scars?" Evelyn demanded.

"Were you or your husband ever the ones who abused Bobby as a child? Maybe corporal punishment to an extreme?" the doctor suggested scribbling on his clipboard.

"NO!" Evelyn shouted in surprise disgusted at what the doctor had even suggested. "What scars are you talking about?

"So who's done it?" the doctor asked.

"His foster parents before he came to me," Evelyn explained her voice no longer nice and caring.

"Oh! So he isn't your biological child?" the doctor asked never looking up.

"Are you a new doctor by any chance?" Evelyn asked eyeing the doctor.

"Why, yes I am," the doctor responded in a matter of fact tone.

"I'd never hit any of my kids Dr. Chin," Evelyn's voice was sarcastic.

"I need an answer Ms. Mercer." He stopped, studied Evelyn and started writing once more.

"He is my adopted son, doctor," Evelyn spat out.

"Has he ever tried suicide and or self mutilation?" the doctor asked.

"Not that I know of," Evelyn thought.

"So then can you explain the questionable cuts on his abdomen area?" the doctor asked.

"I don't see my son's abdomen in the winter doctor. He doesn't walk around the house naked if that's what you're implying." Evelyn spat out disgusted.

"Has he ever been clinically depressed?"

"No. He's never shown any signs of clinical depression."

"Has he ever been on drugs?"

"Besides cigarettes and alcohol, no."

"Have you ever neglected him?"

"No!"

"Now are you sure that you haven't hit him?" the doctor looked up finish scratching on the clipboard watching Evelyn.

"I have two, now three kids, and I have roughly five kids at a time who stay at my house plus my boys, _doctor_. If you are even suggesting that I neglect or hurt Bobby or any of my boys then you should ask them yourself and see what their answer is. I cannot believe you're even suggesting that I WOULD EVEN LAY A FINGER ON THEM!" Evelyn shrieked stopping the floor momentarily.

"A few more questions," the doctor said unflinching.

"You're done," Jerry said opening the door from the waiting room.

"I said I have a few more questions," the doctor said trying to stare Jerry down.

"And I said you're done," Jerry spat out harshly.

"I…" the doctor started.

"Listen you mutha fucking punk ass bastard, don't you dare accuse my mom of anything like that ever again," Jerry said lowly so no one else on the floor heard.

Evelyn blushed, but didn't say anything as she watched Jerry stare the older man down. "Are you done doctor?" Evelyn asked.

The doctor nodded shakily, involuntarily taking a step back when Jerry stepped forward, in front of his mother. "Yes, thank you."

"Can I see my son now?" Evelyn asked, her sweet good natured tone returning.

"Yeah, he's in room 2130. Not too long though, the boy still needs his rest," the doctor said.

Evelyn shook the doctor's hand, before he turned quickly and walked away. He looked back at Jeremiah who flicked him off when Evelyn had her back turned, before turning around and smiling sweetly at his mother.

"Thanks boys," Evelyn said putting a hand on each boy's arm.

"Yeah, no problem ma," Jerry said, and Angel nodded in agreement. "You go see Bobby."

She smiled and walked to the elevator while the boys stayed back in the waiting room to collect Bobby's clothes that was given to them when they stripped him of it. His glock, Jerry took note, wasn't anywhere in sight. His coat was in Angel's hands.

They followed their mom's path to the elevator. They made an odd pair. The security guard eyed them both carefully. The other staff members looked at them and shook their heads whispering. No doubt about their appearance.

Jerry looked down for the first time to see his clothes stained in Bobby's blood. The clothes in the bag were torn, and the bullet hole was apparent in the shirt as a small circular hole in the shoulder part with dried blood surrounding it.

Angel carried Bobby's coat, which although was black, and thankfully didn't show any sign of blood reeked of smoke and alcohol. The smell of weed apparent as well, which thankfully their mother hadn't picked up on earlier.

'_damn it Bobby.' _Jerry cursed silently in his head. He felt the tears in his eyes, and he refused to cry as he blinked the tears away.

"You crying?" Angel asked him.

"No," Jerry shook Angel off.

"Are you sure?" Angel tilted his head to the side looking at Jerry uncertainly.

"Yeah," Jerry's voice broke.

"Is Bobby ok?"

"You heard the doctor," Jerry snapped.

He immediately regretted it because Angel's hand slipped out of his and he walked to the far corner of the elevator, biting his lower lip. Jerry sighed, ignoring the boy and walked out of the elevator knowing that he was probably right behind him anyways. He stopped suddenly, and sure enough a second later a body collided with his.

Evelyn walked silently into the room to see Bobby with his eyes shut closed. He looked so innocent. The sun cast an internal youth look on his face as he slept. It was when he was asleep that his guard was down Evelyn discovered a while back. The look of hatred erased from his face only temporarily bringing back the almost angelic look he held when he smiled.

Bobby moaned and stirred venturing to open one eye. He squinted and shut his eyes again muttering cuss words to himself as he rolled over to the side in attempt to hide from the sun. He yelped out in pain as he cursed every possible thing under the sun's rays as he quickly shifted to lift the pressure from his shoulder.

"Bobby?" Bobby opened his eyes once more to see his mother beside him a worried look plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry ma," Bobby said immediately, wide awake.

And that was all it took for Evelyn Mercer to break down and start sobbing once more. Bobby sat up and let his mom hug him and even comforted her with his good hand. He felt so guilty.

"Ma, its ok ma," Bobby said gently rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Bobby, you could have died! I could have lost you!" Evelyn sobbed out.

Bobby felt something pull at his heart as he fought back the tears he knew was about to fall. He hated when his mom cried. He knew most of the time it was because he made her cry, but he also knew his mother never deserved all the shit he's done to her.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said dumbfounded.

He didn't know any other words to say. Before Evelyn and Jeremiah, he could of cared less about the people he hurt, or the other kids he beat the shit out of. They didn't care about him any, and he knew it, why should he care for them. But since then, Bobby finally figured what it meant to have someone love him. And it was hard being the kid Evelyn deserved. It was really hard. And it really sucked knowing that he couldn't be perfect. And he felt even guiltier knowing that he wasn't even trying too hard.

"Bobby, why'd you steal the car?" Evelyn asked her voice quivering.

Bobby pulled away in surprise. "How'd you know I stole a car?"

"Bobby, cops love the Mercer boys," Evelyn said, her voice dripping with good natured sarcasm.

"Never can get enough of us," Bobby said playing along.

"It's more like you can't get enough of them," Evelyn told Bobby. Bobby grinned. "Hey, why'd you get into a fight? Bobby, I know you're smart, why don't you ever use you head sometimes?"

"I can't return the car ma," Bobby said determined.

Evelyn bit her lower lip, but didn't say anything knowing that she couldn't convince Bobby. "How about the drugs?"

Bobby coughed nervously trying to clear his throat. "Oh yeah," Bobby laughed when Evelyn's eyes narrowed. "That…"

"Yes Bobby, _that_."

"I was just, it was a, it was stupid ma. Don't worry I'm not a pusher, or an addict," Bobby explained seeing the horrid look that crossed Evelyn's face.

"Bobby Mercer! You better not be selling that!" Evelyn scolded.

"Ma, I'm just watching out for my brothers ok?" Bobby tried explaining.

"Bobby, jail! We are talking about jail. Jail is the most dangerous place for a kid like you. You're only sixteen Bobby. You're still a kid," Evelyn cried desperately.

'_I don't feel sixteen_' Bobby thought foolishly. He really didn't. He knew too much to be sixteen, to feel sixteen. His childhood innocence stolen from a young age replaced with doubt and hatred for the world.

"Ma, I'll be ok, besides, cops loves the Mercer boys," Bobby said repeating his mother's earlier words. "Just don't worry so much ok?"

Evelyn shook her head. "Bobby Mercer, you are the most stubborn boy I know. Didn't we have this talk already? I have to worry because I am your mother and I love you."

"I'm not worth all your grey hairs ma," Bobby said meaning it as a joke but coming across as something else.

"You are worth every single strand of grey hair, every tear, prayer, penny, that I have ever given you. Boy, you're worth all the headaches, all the trips down to the police stations, every single band-aid…"

"Ma," Bobby started.

"Shut up, I'm not done yet. Bobby, I love you. I will continue loving you through every stupid act or prank you pull. When will you get it through your thick skull that I love you son? You worry about those you love. You protect those you love just like you protect your brothers." Evelyn cupped Bobby's check to get his full attention. "And I will continue worrying, praying, crying, thinking, spending, _loving _you until forever. You get that Bobby?"

"Are you done?" Bobby asked grinning despite himself.

"Yeah," Evelyn chuckled.

"Ma, I love you, but you really worry too much," Bobby teased hugging his mom.

"Says the kid in the hospital bed because he got shot," Evelyn said accepting the hug. "Oh Bobby, if you only knew how much I really love you."

Bobby felt his own tears coming but blinked them away as he hugged his mom. "I love you too ma."

Evelyn took her son into a warm hug, and Bobby hugged back, knowing that they both needed this. Bobby knew that he was safe under his mom's arms, that no matter how old he was, that he'd always be safe. He was taller than her now, but he still fitted right there, listening to her heart beat, feeling the warmth of her familiar embrace.

A knock at the door broke the two apart reluctantly. "What?" Bobby said annoyed.

"Bobby?" Jerry's voice was tight, as if he was going to break down right there.

"I'll give you boys a minute," Evelyn said looking at each boy understandingly.

She left the room without saying anything else. She knew that both boys needed this time. There was a storm brewing, and she knew it. She could feel the calm before the storm. She knew that things were going to get much worse in the coming weeks, and she couldn't help but feel scared. And she knew this had everything to do with Bobby and Jerry.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said immediately.

He wondered foolishly how many times the words have slipped out of his mouth the past couple of days. There were only so many times before the words just became another phrase, and he knew he was nearing its limits.

"Why'd you have to go do this man?" Jerry asked walking up to the bed and plopping down in the chair right next to it.

"Because you're my bro, and I have to watch your back," Bobby said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jerry laughed cynically. "Yeah, at what cost to you?"

"Don't do that," Bobby sighed.

"Do what Bobby? You can't keep protecting me. I'm old enough to get what I deserve. I'm old enough to protect myself."

"You are never old enough to protect yourself. Not while I'm here bro…"

Jerry sighed and looked out the window. Bobby was right. As long as Bobby was alive, Bobby would protect him. He would go to sleep happy because he knew that if he fucked up, Bobby would protect and defend him. No matter how wrong or how right he was Bobby would stand up for him, because he was Jerry; he was Bobby's little brother.

"Yeah but how long are you going to be here?" Jerry asked so quietly that Bobby thought he had imagined it.

But when Bobby looked into his brother's eyes, he saw the pain that he had instilled in them. And he instantly regretted last night. He saw the pain he had caused in his younger brother. He had sworn so long ago that he would never let Jerry or any of the people he cared about be hurt by him, and yet here he was hurting everyone who ever cared for him.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said not knowing what else to say.

"You always are."

"I know…" Bobby sighed.

There was a silence that fell upon both brothers that seemed to last for hours. Lost in their own thoughts, they didn't notice the cop who had walked in, hands on the hand cuffs to his side.

"Bobby Mercer." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah…?" Bobby looked up surprised.

"I have a few questions I need to ask you."

* * *

**A/n: I'm sorry this is so bad. But really I can't shake this whole writer's block I have. I'm going a different route than I had before. But hopefully this will be good. Please review, I'm not quite sure how this turned out, but I'm feeling a bit insecure with this chapter. Depending on the amount of feedback I get from this chapter I may or may not continue. So encouraging words please! Forgive me for not giving everyone a shout out who reviewed the last chapter. To my surprise I'm still getting reviews even though I haven't updated in nearly a year. So thank you all. Please review this chapter, tell me all my readers are still with me because I'm a review whore.**

**Once again thank you for the encouragement, and this story is on its way once more. Sorry for the delay! REVIEW!**

**Liz**


End file.
